The Viking and The Fairy
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Begins a few months after Season 4. In the aftermath of Sookie's near rape, Eric and Sookie try to forge a relationship. But will Eric be able to get through the PTSD plaguing Sookie and will Sookie be able to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

**_*Disclaimer*_**

******_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. _**

_Eric._

_Ericccccc._

_ERIC. _

Why can't I get him out of my head? I have work in the morning, I need to go to sleep. Lying here and thinking about him isn't helping me. It's been almost 2 months, but my feelings haven't changed. Not. At. All.

I knew that the choice that I was making wasn't exactly the right one, but I had to protect him. I had too make sure he _NEVER_ killed himself for me. So if not choosing him, saved him from that horrible fate, which was the most painful choice I've ever made, then that is what I had to do.

He can't die. He just can't. A world without him, isn't a world worth living in.

All of the sudden, I heard a crash, like a window being broken coming from downstairs. I instantly felt fear. Since Eric still owned my house, it could be anyone. Vampire, Were-whatever, witches, fairies...

I then heard someone coming up the stairs one step at a time. I was terrified. Paralyzed by fear. The footsteps came closer to my door and stopped right outside of it. I could see someone standing there. My heart was racing.

Slowly the door opened up, and there stood the King of Louisiana himself.

"Bill Compton! You scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. What the hell was he here at 1am for?

"I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine." He responded, as he walked to the side of my bed, looking down at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as I suddenly got an idea about what he meant.

"Sookie you are MINE." He launched himself at me, throwing the covers off of my body, and ripping at my nightgown.

"Get off! Stop it! PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed, but he then started choking me, and I started seeing black dots where his face should of been.

"NO! YOU ARE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? MINE!" He shouted at me.

I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain. He was all over me, kissing, groping. I wanted to throw-up.

But just as fast as it started, it was over. I opened my eyes and saw one tall, blonde, pissed-off Viking, holding Bill around the neck.

"I believe the lady told you to stop. Maybe next time you will listen." He said in a very cruel and very disgusted filled voice I had ever heard. "Oh wait, my mistake, THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME!"

He left the room and I quickly followed, grabbing my robe before running down the stairs. I saw the front door open, and I ran to it just in time to see Eric rip Bills heart and head off. He jumped away so as to not get any blood on him and looked down at the gory pill of goo.

"Goodbye, you pathetic bastard." He said, as he spat on the blood.

I stood there shocked, just staring at the scene in front of me. Eric turned to look at me with a concerned look. He raced over and grabbed my upper arms.

"Sookie, are you hurt?" His brilliant blue eyes looking down at me.

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

"Sookie, let us get you inside. Come on." He said and started to walk towards the front door, but I couldn't move. I was stuck there. He looked back at me just in time to see me fall to the ground sobbing.

He picked me up and practically flew me to my bedroom. I was sobbing and clinging to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, you have to believe me! I'm so sorry!" I mumbled into his shoulder.

He laid me down on my bed and asked me for a second time, if I was in pain, or hurt.

"Sookie, are you sure you are not injured?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper, as he whipped my tears away and sat down next to me.

"No, I don't think so. Oh, Eric! I'm so sorry!" I threw my arms around his neck and just cried.

"Sookie, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I should of choose you! I shouldn't of been so stupid! But I couldn't of chosen you! Eric, whats going to happen to you now? You just killed your King!" I said quickly, and becoming more terrified by the second.

"Sookie, nothing is going to happen to me. I am King now. No one can hurt me for saving my bonded." He said to me. "And what do you mean you could not of chosen me?"

"Eric, you were willing to _die_ for me! Being with me isn't safe for you! You can't die. You can't! I need you. I need you so bad." I started crying again. "Oh, Eric I need you more than anything! I love you so much!"

"Sookie, my sweet lover. I love you too! You are the first human I have ever loved. I should of come to you that night, but I thought that you did not want me to. I stayed away because I thought you did not want me anymore." He was hugging me back now, and I could practically feel his love for me.

We stayed that way until dawn, when he carried me down into his cubby. The last thing I head before I fell asleep was "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Disclaimer*_**

******_ Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

I woke up to two deep blue eyes looking down at me.

"Sookie, have you slept the entire day?" He looked very concerned now.

"Um, yeah, I did." I said feeling very groggy. I also felt sore all over, probably a result of the treatment I got last night.

"Sookie, you should come upstairs. Let me feed you." He said, looking excited for a moment, but the excitement soon turned to deep confusion and concern as I tried to get up off the bed. I stumbled and fell down, feeling something crack in my wrist as I tried to catch myself. My eyes started to tear up and I was soon sitting and clutching at my wrist. I also felt how sore my neck was and my limbs were, which only added to my horrible discomfort.

I moved to get up, but Eric came over and lifted me up before I could. He started looking me over, with a very cold and stern look on his face.

"Lover, are you alright?" He said, as he wiped away my tears.

"Um, everything hurts Eric. I think, I think, I hurt my-my wrist just now." I sobbed out. I had never broken a bone before. I didn't realize just how bad that could feel.

"Let me see." He murmured. He picked up my wrist, but I snapped it back fast.

"Don't touch it! It hurts!" I cried with a panic-stricken voice.

"Sookie, how am I supposed to see the damage, if you do not let me see it. I promise, I will be very gentle, dear one." He said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. I nodded, and he softly picked up my hand and forearm, bending my hand this way and that.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, I think you sprained it" He said, and then leaned down and gently kissed it.

"Well, thank-you Dr. Northman, but I think I'm going to need a second opinion. Will you drive me to the ER?" I said slightly exhausted from the pain everywhere

"'First, how did you know I was a doctor? And, second, why not just take some of my blood? It will heal your wrist, and make you feel better." He said with a small smile.

"Wait, you're really a doctor?" I asked, suddenly intrigued, but not enough to forget the pain in my wrist. A few more tears escaped, and Eric leaned forward and kissed them away.

"I got bored in the 80's" He said, pulling back and looking into my eyes. "So, will you? Will you take my blood?"

I nodded and his fangs came down, making me jump slightly. He raised his own wrist to his mouth, but still looked into my eyes. His fangs sunk into his flesh and he pulled his mouth back while lifting his arm to my own. I looked him in the eyes while my mouth closed over the wound, but my eyes quickly closed. I moaned around his wrist, taking stronger, deeper pulls. I held his hand in place with both of my own, noticing briefly that my wrist was already healed. Eric started touching me with his other hand, trailing up and down my body. At first it felt nice, but then I started thinking that this felt to wrong, to familiar. My eyes and mouth snapped open, and I backed away from the bed.

"No! No! Please no, please! Bill, don't do this! I'm begging you!" I sobbed and then my back hit the wall and I sunk to the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Sookie?" I felt someone getting closer, and I just had to do something, so I did the one thing I could. I zapped them.

But as soon as the bolt left my hand, I was brought back to the here and now, and I realized I had just hit Eric. He was lying on his back, not moving.

"Eric? Eric? Oh my god! Are you alright!?" I said, panicking slightly.

He sat up and looked me in the eye. "Sookie, what just happened? Why did you think I was Bill?"

He didn't seem to be injured, so I answered his question.

"I think, I think that I was just, you know, remembering last night." I said, in a small voice, not looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Disclaimer*_**

******_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

I could feel his eyes on me for a few moments. I guess he didn't know what he should say. I wanted him to hold me, but he got up quickly and was standing above me, looking at the opposite wall. I stood up slowly and looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at me. I started to panic again, thinking maybe he didn't want me. That maybe I really was crazy. Just damaged Sookie, and Eric wouldn't want someone like that.

"Eric? Please, please just look at me." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "Why won't you look at me? Eric, what's going on? Come on!"

He didn't move. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at the wall. I thought perhaps he was under another spell, so I raised my hands to zap him again. The bolt hit him and that seemed to get his attention.

"Would you stop doing that? It is not exactly pleasant." He said, while rubbing the area on his chest were I had hit him, but still not looking at me.

I was very confused.

"Sorry, I just thought that you were under another spell or something." I mumbled, while looking at the ground. "You weren't moving and you were ignoring me, like at the witch shop."

I looked up and he still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Eric why won't you look at me?"

He did then, and I saw intense pain in his eyes. I gasped and took a step towards him, to comfort him, but he took a step back and raised his hands, as if to warn me not to come any closer.

I felt that shiver. You know, the shiver you get when something upsets you, and you know your eyes are going to tear up any second. It's honestly the worst feeling, and I hated that Eric was causing me to feel it.

"Sookie, I have failed you. I should of been here last night, protecting you. Instead, I was sitting on my throne doing nothing!" His voice was slowly getting louder. "I am very sorry. You have no idea how much I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. Knowing I was too late to stop the attack, and that you are now suffering, well it is the same terrible feeling that I felt when I lost Godric. I do not deserve you!"

He raced out of the cubby then, and I quickly climbed the ladder. I frantically looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Then I heard a terrible crashing sound from outside in my backyard. I ran to the back door and saw that Eric had picked up my car and thrown it towards the tall oak trees that surround my yard. He was kneeling on the ground looking defeated.

"You have got to be kidding me. This isn't real. No, I don't think this is. I must be dreaming." Eric looked up at me. "Why the hell would you do that? Now I don't have a car! What am I supposed to do? Get up and get over here now!"

I was livid.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"You heard me, Eric Northman! Get up!" I was so mad right now. I was the one who was attacked last night and Eric is a KING. He needs to start acting like it. "I will not have my King acting so, so ugh, I don't even know what to call this!"

He zoomed over to me, and I was slightly taken aback by the sudden closeness.

"Sookie I am angry, ok. I am sorry about your car. I will get you a new one." He looked angry, and for a second, all I could see was a predator, not my Eric.

"Eric, you're scaring me. Stop it. Now back up or I will zap you again." Eric looked like he wanted to say something, but instead look a deep breath, which I found strange, seeing as he doesn't breath.

"Dear one, I am sorry. I just do not know what to do. I do not know how to handle all these emotions." He looked truly sorry and sort of adorable. I couldn't stop the smile and quiet laugh.

His head shot up. "Do you have something to say, my sweet?" I knew he was being sarcastic, but I liked the pet-name anyway. Not that I'm his pet, mind you!

"You're just, ugh, so cute sometimes." I sighed and stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I had always thought a girl, when hugging a guy, should have her arms around the guys neck, but with Eric that was just not possible because he was so tall. He wrapped his own arms around me and I melted into him.

"Cute? I do not believe that I have been called cute before." He said with a slight chuckle. "And I am not cute anyway. You shall not call me that word."

For a second I thought he was serious, but then I felt his humor through the bond.

"I'll call you want I want to, my King." I sighed and let go of him. I sat down on the steps and he sat behind me. I leaned back into him and he put his arms around me again.

"Eric, it's not your fault. You respected my decision, even though it was NOT what I wanted. But I had to break it off." He held me tighter, and I regretted that he still thought that I wasn't his because I had been so stupid. "Eric I had to break it off with you because you were willing to _die_ for me. A world without you, isn't a world worth living in. I just, I don't know, thought that we could both have separate lives away from one another, but believe me, I have missed you more than anything! I want you, and if you'll have me, I want to be yours and for you to be mine."

He sat in silence for a few moments to long and I moved to get up, fearing the worse. I wanted to get away from him if that was the case, but he held me tighter, stopping my movements.

I looked back and saw a smile on his face that I called "Sookie's Smile". Not my crazy one, but a smile he only smiled for me.

"Of course." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Eric you can't blame yourself for what Bill did. Ok, he was crazy! I never thought that he would do something like that, and I bet neither had you." I took a deep breath, but before I could say anything else, he put his hand over my mouth.

"Sookie, let us never speak of this again, unless of course you need to talk about it. I will always listen and try to help you." He was whispering now. "I feel that if you keep thinking about it that you might not heal and it will forever haunt you."

I just nodded and stared across my yard at my little yellow car.

"Did you really have to throw my car?" I asked, annoyed.

"I already told you that I would replace it." He said, like his word was final and there was nothing else to say on it.

"Um, excuse me, that's not the point. It took me years to save up for it and while you may think it's trash, it's mine and I'm proud that I was able to buy it. You can't just throw money at the problem. I mean I'll accept a rental car until I can afford another one, but you are not giving me a car." I was very protective of my car. "Call me stubborn, but this is just the way I am and you're just going to have to get used to it, Mr. Northman.

"Sookie, I know you are used to struggling, but you do not have to anymore. I am very wealthy and I will take care of your needs. You honestly do not have to work anymore, if you so desire." I had to appreciate that, but I don't know if I was comfortable with his offer.

"I really do appreciate that Eric, but I don't think that I can be comfortable with that. I mean, it's not like we are married or anything. We are barely just starting our relationship. Maybe in a few years, but not now. But I do expect to have car in my driveway by tomorrow."

"You _are_ stubborn." He said and kissed me again. He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come, let us shower."

"Ooh, yes please!" I said.

He laughed and zipped us both up to the bathroom and kicked the door shut.

_**I went through and edited this again, so there may be a few changes. I'll update as soon as I can, but right now I don't have anything written and it may be a while. Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Disclaimer*_**

******_ Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

Eric walked over to the shower and started it. He removed his clothes at vamp speed, and he was suddenly standing in front of me, naked. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. I noticed the smirk that danced across his mouth, but he said nothing.

"What?" I asked, with a grin of my own.

"Nothing, my sweet. It is just nice to know that you like my body." He said, while placing his hands on his hips, much like the time I walked in on him and that whore, Yvetta.

Normally I wouldn't call someone that, but hey, she slept with my man and even though we weren't together then, it still had hurt to see the guy who claimed to want me, with someone else.

"Eric, I don't believe your ego could become any bigger if you tried."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Something else can get bigger though, oh and harder. I believe you called it a gracious plenty, my dear." He said, his smirk becoming wider at his own joke.

"Oh, you hush." I said, while rolling my eyes.

I took my nightgown off and, seeing as how I wasn't wearing anything under it, his joke became quite true.

There was a time that I used to think erections were disgusting. But now, knowing the man who loved me also lusted after me, it made me feel sort of powerful.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful." He said, all traces of humor gone. He radiated pure sex.

"Oh, stop with that. I know I'm nothing special to look at." I started thinking of all the awful thoughts I had heard over the years on this particular subject. People can be very cruel.

I heard Eric growl in anger from deep in his chest.

"You must not speak of my bonded in such a way." He said quickly. I also noticed that his accent was more noticeable, which, if he hadn't been angry, I would of found very, very hot. "You are as beautiful as the moon and stars."

He crossed to me and picked up both of my hands. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them before pulling me towards the shower.

"Eric, I won't say anything bad about myself anymore, alright. It's just that I know I'm nothing to look at." I was a bit annoyed at him telling me what to do, but I understood. I wouldn't want him talking about himself like that.

"My sweet, you are as beautiful as the sea and as elegant as a rose."

He stepped into the shower and I followed him in, blushing. He leaned against the opposite wall, while I wet my hair down.

"Did you know my middle name is Rose?" I asked while grabbing my shampoo and handing it to him. I turned around and he began to wash my hair, for me.

"No I did not. I have always wondered where your parents got Sookie from. I have heard of Suki before, but not Sookie."

"My full name is Susanna Rose. My parents wanted to call me Susie, mostly because they thought it would be easier for Jason, but somehow he said Sookie instead, and it just kind of stuck."

"Susanna is a beautiful name. But on the deed to your house, it said Sookie."

"Yeah, I changed it when I was 18. No one calls me Susanna. I mean I like it, but its just not my name."

"That makes sense." He said quietly, as he turned me around so I could rinse out my hair.

Just as the last bit of soap was rinsed out, Eric leaned forward and start sucking on my right nipple. Then he moved to the left, while continuing to pinch the right.

It felt amazing.

"You have such beautiful breasts, my lover." He whispered against my damp skin. "The best I've ever seen."

"Oh, Eric." I moaned, as his wonderfully long fingers found my center. He teased my folds then entered two fingers. He quickly brought me to my first release.

Just as I was calming down and catching my breath, he turned me around and entered me hard and fast from behind.

"Ugh, Sookie, so tight." He grunted out. He leaned forward and started kissing my neck. His fangs scraped me and he licked up the little bit of blood.

"More!" I moaned in a low, lust filled voice. "Do it! Bite me!"

He did and everything went black.

**What do you think is happening? I don't know, is that crying I hear... let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_ Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

I came too, lying on my back, which confused me because the last thing I could remember was being in the shower.

"Sookie? You are awake. Good, good." He seemed to be a little frazzled, and I just started to become more and more confused.

"Eric, what's going on? What happened" I asked while sitting up quickly. This turned out to be a mistake because I felt terribly dizzy all of the sudden.

Then the nausea hit.

I was barely able to make it to the bathroom on time, but I did and I have no idea how I did it. I was so dizzy and my head was pounding.

I briefly noticed that Eric was kneeling next to me. I groaned and tried to tell him to go away, but instead threw up again.

"Sookie, I do not believe this has ever been the reaction to sex with me." He tried to make a joke, but I just glared at him.

"Do not try to make me laugh." I said, in a shaky voice. I started crying because, one, I felt terrible, and two, I was very embarrassed.

"Eric, can you go get me some ice water please?" I asked him. It was mostly because I did not want him to see me like this. He left and I was thankful he had put me in a nightgown.

He came back in, about 10 seconds later, on the phone. Damn vamp speed.

"Yes...no. No! There is no way that is possibly, Ludwig." He looked pained. "Just get here. Now."

He hung up the phone, while handing me my water.

"Here." He said bluntly, while not looking at me. "Sookie, have you been with any humans or Weres these past couple of months?"

I had an idea as to what he was getting at.

"No! I wouldn't do that to you!" I said in disbelief. "Eric, you don't, you don't think I'm pregnant? Do you!?"

"The doctor will be here soon." He said, avoiding my question. He left the room in a huff and I followed him out.

"What exactly are you implying Eric Northman? I am not a slut! I have only been with you, no one else, during this past year. If you think I'll stand by and let you think that, well you are in for a surprise!" I was screaming and crying at him. He crossed the room and took me into his arms.

"I know Sookie. I am sorry for my assumption. The idea of you with anyone else drives me insane." I was still mad so I pulled away and walked back into my room to clean up before the doctor got here.

"Sookie, I really am sorry, ok? We will figure this out together." I didn't respond. I just walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

How dare he? He had better not think I was just going to forget about this just because he apologized. I was scared and confused and he most definitely was not helping.

I was finishing getting cleaned up and I opened the door to find Eric standing there looking very sad. Even though I was mad at him, my first move was to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I asked what was wrong.

"Sookie, I feel terrible for what I did. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I do not think you are a slut. If you are with child, I will still support you and be with you, but I have no idea how you would be. I can not father children."

"What you did was really hurtful and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet. I still love you, ok? Never question that. But you need to think before you do. Implying that I was with someone else was very rude and I don't see how you could even think that! Unless, you've been with other people. Oh, Eric, please tell me you haven't."

Just the idea made my already sensitive stomach churn. He had the gall to laugh!

"No, I have not. No, it has been True Blood, and my hand for the past few months." He said with a stupid grin.

I just starred at him, unsure as the what to say. I shook my head and started a few times, but I was just so shocked and embarrassed.

"You know, for being so great in bed, your shyness comes out at the littlest of things." He said with a slight chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Come, let us go and wait for the doctor in the living room. I will start a fire." Eric left the room again, but I didn't follow. When he realized I wasn't following him, he came back in.

"Sookie? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick again? Do you need me to carry you?" He looked very concerned, but I just smiled at him, while walking past him towards the stairs.

"You're crazy." I said over my shoulder. I began walking down the stairs and Eric followed.

"That's no way to treat your landlord." He said, reminding me of a different night that now seemed ages ago.

"No, but it is a way to treat my, well I don't know what you are to me exactly. Boyfriend sounds weird. You're not 'boy' anything."

"Well, I can not disagree there, Miss Stackhouse. You can call me your bonded to other Supes, but to your human friends, you can call me you fiance."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there."

"Sookie, if you are in fact with child, would you not want to be married? I rather like the sound of Mrs. Northman. Hmm, yes, yes I do." He said with a huge smile.

I didn't have a chance to respond because all of the sudden, Dr. Ludwig popped in.

"Well hello Miss. Stackhouse, Vampire." I didn't remember much about her, but I did remember she didn't like Eric. This didn't sit well with me. She was in my house. She needed to show respect to my Viking.

"Dr. Ludwig, I would appreciate it if you called Eric, Mr. Northman. We are paying you. You have no reason to be so rude."

Eric starred me in shock.

"I like her." said the small doctor. Didn't expect that exactly.

"Alright, little girl, take me into your bedroom so I can examine you."

"Yes, Doctor. Just follow me." Instead of taking her to my bedroom upstairs, I led her to my Gran's old bedroom, which was downstairs.

I sat down on the bed, while Eric stood by the door. The doctor set her bag down next to me and began to examine me.

When she was done, she looked over to Eric.

"Well, Mr. Northman, you did it. I don't know how you did, but you did it." Eric stood very still with a look of pure shock.

"You can't mean-" I started to say, but Dr. Ludwig interrupted.

"Yes, young lady, you are in fact going to have a baby. A baby boy to be exact." I immediately started crying. I placed my hands over my stomach and imagined holding a little blonde baby in my arms. I very much liked that image.

"Thank you Dr. Ludwig. You will have your payment by the end of the week." Eric said to the little elf-like doctor.

She nodded and handed me a bottle of pills to take and a list of foods to avoid.

"I don't understand. How am I going to have a baby? Eric said he can't have children."

"Miss. Stackhouse, you are a fairy, correct?" I nodded. "And you have The Light, correct?"

I nodded again.

"And how many times have you shared blood?"

"Mutually?" She nodded this time. "Well there was the time in the cubby, then last night we did again. But there has been other times were we have had each others blood, but it wasn't mutual."

Eric spoke up then, "Also, when you fainted in the shower, after I bit you, I gave you my blood. So that is three times. It only takes one time to form a bond, but ours is now permanent. I will tell you later what that means, my lover." Eric seemed absolutely full of glee. He was smiling, like a, well, like a proud father would. I couldn't help smiling.

"Doctor, what's you point?" I asked, desperate to know what she meant.

"Well, Miss. Stackhouse, have you ever shared your light in a healing way with Mr. Northman?" I nodded once again.

"Yeah, when he was cursed by a witch. When I zapped him, it didn't hurt him, it just healed him."

"By doing that, you made him fertile. But his semen only works with you. I would say you are a little more than 2 months along. You will need to exchange blood every night to keep your son healthy. This child will be a Fairy/Vampire/Human hybrid."

"Well, goodness, Eric! We are having a magical baby boy!" I said with a huge smile, while more tears of joy escaped.

"Goodnight you two. Oh, and Northman, be gentle, this is a delicate time this early into the pregnancy."

She popped out and Eric started pacing the room.

"There is so much to do! I need to set up a trust-fund, change my Will. Oh! I have to tell Pam! Though she will probably be annoyed that it isn't a girl. Well we can try for a girl next time." Next time? He turned to me then. "I rather like this idea. Yes, you shall bare me a son."

He turned to leave to room, cell phone in hand.

"Um, Eric?"

"Yes, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing lover?"

"Come here. I need a hug."

He crossed to me and hugged me which turned to kissing, which turned to touching, which turned to the activity that got us into this situation in the first place.

I couldn't be happier.

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you don't mind the bit of angst. I hate angst, mostly because I love Eric and Sookie together and happy, but I just think that a little fight would be expected. Anyways, tell me what you think! Oh, and what you want as well. I haven't written anymore than this, so this can go any which way really.**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: For the sake of my story, Uncle Bartlett is still alive and Russel is still in the concrete, which Sookie knows about. Tara isn't a vampire. She died when Debbie shot her.**_

_**Also, this chapter mentions sexual abuse, so if that is a trigger for you, please pass this up. **_

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much, so I like to fix the mistakes the creators made.**_

_I was confused. _

_I wasn't sure where I was._

_I looked around and I thought I was standing in my room by the door, but it looked different. Like before Eric had it renovated. Like how it was when I was growing up. _

_I noticed that my doll house was still sitting in the corner, not destroyed yet by that were-bitch that killed, my best friend, my sister._

_Well, she hadn't really been my best friend for a while. Not since I started hanging around vampires. But still, she was family, and even though I had a new best friend, I missed her greatly._

_I sighed, thinking about my Eric, my best friend. I turned towards the bed expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. Someone else was._

_I wasn't sure how, but I looking at myself lying in my bed asleep and alone._

_I heard the door open and I turned to see my Uncle Bartlett being pushed in by Bill._

_They moved to the other side of the bed and Bill picked up my uncle and placed him next to my sleeping body. Then Bill walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down on my other side._

_I was terrified. _

_I remembered when I was kid my Uncle would come in my room when he was visiting, after I had gone to bed. I would just lie there, hoping he would just leave and he would after a while, but not before he violated me._

_Suddenly, the scene shifted, and I was now in my bed, no longer just watching. I kept my eyes closed, but I was now awake. _

_I didn't understand. Bill's dead, I thought._

_I felt the blankets moving down my body and I tensed up, knowing what was going to happen next._

_I felt their cold, creeping hands touching me. I tried to push their hands away, but I kept getting weaker and weaker. _

_I started screaming for them to stop._

_"Stop! Please no!" I was sobbing. "Eric!? Eric! Make them stop!"_

_"Sookie! Sookie! Wake up!" I heard Eric say very faintly." It is just a dream! Wake up!"_

_A dream?_

_No. A nightmare._

I sat up quickly, still screaming. I felt someone holding me and I fought against them until I was just too exhausted to fight anymore.

"Sookie, shhh, calm down. It was not real. You are fine. I have got you." I felt his hands stroking my hair.

"Eric?" I turned in his arms to see his face. He looked very worried.

"Sookie, you had a nightmare. Are you ok?"

I couldn't talk. I just shook my head and started crying again. I turned towards him all the way and hung onto him for a few minutes.

I pulled back and noticed that I had gotten his shirt all dirty.

"Oh, I'm sorry about you shirt." I said while still crying. I was gasping for breath and my heart and head were pounding.

"Sookie, do not even worry about it. Sookie, talk to me. What happened?" He looked so concerned, it made my love for him grow. Never had anyone looked at me that way."You feel asleep, so I left to go and talk to Pam about what is going on. I was there for a few hours, but I came back and I thought I would wake you up with a massage. But then you started screaming, so I woke you up."

"Oh. Ok. That makes sense now." I said, more to myself then to him. "Eric, you can't do that. It brings back memories."

"Of Bill." He said, with a cold, hard look.

"Well yes, but did I ever tell you about my Uncle?"

He shook his head no, so I continued and told him the story.

"When I was a kid, my Uncle Bartlett, Grans brother, would, um, touch me. Inappropriately." My words ran together in a blur. "It was horrible, especially with hearing his thoughts. I don't even remember when it started, I just came to expect it. I mean, I didn't know what to do. I tried to tell my mom, but she thought I was making it up to get attention. She hated me."

"I am sure she did not hate you. She was your mother."

"No, no, I heard it in her thoughts. She was jealous of me and Jason for taking my Dad's attention away from her. Away, he always wanted to do the same to Hadley, but I would warn her. I guess she didn't even care about me back then, because she never told anyone. I was younger and afraid, especially because he would threaten to hurt Jason or my parents or anyone I cared about if I told. But she never told. It stopped when I was 12. I heard in his thoughts that he wanted to, uh, rape me. He was over watching me while Jason was at baseball practice and Gran was at the store. She had forgotten her wallet, so she came back in. She said that she had heard me crying so she came upstairs to see what was happening. He had taken my pants off and started to take off his, but she came at him, hitting and screaming. He ran downstairs and Gran followed him screaming at him to get out. He tried to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, but she grabbed her shotgun that she kept under the stairs and told him to never come back. She called the police and we got a restraining order, but since we couldn't prove that he did anything, they wouldn't arrest him. I hadn't seen him in years, until he came to Gran's funeral because Jason invited him. I was so angry that Jason had forgotten what happened to me. You know, my uncle's still alive. He sends me a check every month for $2,000. He was a lawyer and he never married, so I guess that's his way to trying to right his wrong. I usually just rip them up or burn them. I don't want his money. I want nothing to do with him." I took a long deep breath. "I've never told anyone this before. I mean, I told Bill, but he didn't really care. Thank you so much for listening."

He kissed my forehead.

"Of course, my sweet." He pulled back and had a murderous look on his face.

"Eric, you can kill him if you want. I wouldn't care."

He looked shocked at my offer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's controlled my life for far to long."

"I will make plans for it tomorrow. Also, I will give Russel his final death."

"Good. Please, kill him this time. Oh, and don't kill my Uncle by draining him. I don't want you feeding off anyone else."

He had a disgusted look on his face.

"As if I could stomach anyone else's blood, let alone, the blood of a pedophile."

"Thank you, Eric. I love you."

"I love you to, my sweet."

"I really, really like that."

"I know." He said with a wink.

_**A/N: The next chapter will have Eric's explanation as to what a blood bond is. Sookie and Eric are bound by blood and light.**__** The next chapter, or so, will have a full explanation of what that means. Also, most chapters will be at night because I really like writing Eric and Sookie scenes. But I think a day scene will be soon because Sookie needs to learn about how fae pregnancies go and what's going on with her lifeline.**_

_**Also, I had a review asking about a few different plot ideas, such as Pam's reaction and the baby's name. **__**Leave**__** a su**__**ggestion for both, but I think she will be excited, but annoyed that it's not a girl, much like Eric's assumption. I don't care about you guys knowing where this story is going, so ask me in a PM if you want to know.**_

_**Oh and if you remember correctly, Sookie was an idiot and broke Eric's heart on Halloween, so its close to Christmas for them. **_

_**CHRISTMAS IS GOING TO BE SO CUTE WITH THEM.**_

_**Leave your thoughts and I will try to get out the next chapter soon, but again, it isn't written, so it make take a few days. **_

_**I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO.**_

_**OH AND DEAD EVER AFTER IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT OMG.**_

_**CRYING EVERYWHERE.**__**Bye! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been dealing with some health issues and I've gone to about 10 different doctors this week. So far, nothing too serious has been found, but I still have a few more appointments. My boyfriend, Ricky, or Richard for those more proper people, has been so adorable and amazing and worried. He's gone with me to all my appointments and I don't think that I could ask for a better guy. I can't wait to marry the boy.**

**A****nyway, enough about me.**

**Here you wonderful readers go. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still not sure what to name the baby, so let me know what you think.**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie for looking over this!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

Waking up next to a (essentially) dead body takes some getting used to.

Especially when you are trapped in their arms.

I feel like Eric does this on purpose. He told me that he doesn't want me to go anywhere during the day. I told him that I have human needs but he wouldn't change his mind.

His smart response, "Sookie, if I wanted to know about your bodily issues, I would ask, but until then, do not tell me about your 'human needs'."

That earned him a slap. A hard one.

"If you would let me finish! I only care for your safety, and that of our unborn child. I would not survive losing you two."

That earned him a kiss.

I still hadn't forgiven him for his little assumption that I had been with another man. The only reason we were intimate last night was because we were overjoyed about the baby. Otherwise I would of cut him off for... well, maybe not. That would just be punishing me as well. But I would have found some way to punish that cute bottom of his.

But after laying here for over an hour, I had a lot of time to think it over. I wasn't mad that he assumed sleeping with someone else would be the only explanation for my pregnancy. It's logical. He's always known that Vampires don't procreate the traditional way.

But he knows me. He knows that I stayed a virgin until I was 25 because I couldn't bare the idea of hearing the other person's thoughts. And even then I wished I had waited longer, because what a train wreck that relationship turned out to be. And while my telepathy was one of the main reasons I remained a virgin for so long, another reason was because my Gran taught me that meaningless sex is wrong. Ok, maybe he didn't know that, but I really don't think I give off the impression of someone who sleeps around.

We were definitely going to talk about this again.

We also needed to discuss this bond thing. I knew that I could feel his emotions, because I already had, but I wasn't sure what it all meant.

While I was thinking, I felt him shift and turn over. He nuzzled my neck and let out a low moan.

"You smell divine, min kärlek."

"Wait! We need to talk. And I really need to eat something."

He jumped out of bed, grabbed me, and took us into the kitchen in about 5 seconds. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He then got a cup down from the cupboard and filled it up. He walked back over to me and handed me the glass.

"Here you are. This should help until you can make something." He looked so proud of himself. I set the cup down and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and he looked slightly confused and slightly smug.

"I love you too, but what was that for?"

"You just are so wonderful sometimes. I mean, how many guys worry this much about their girlfriends like you do? I've spent years around couples who claim to be in love, and I very rarely ever hear a guy think about what his girl needs."

"You are most welcome, dear one."

"What's with all the pet-names lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been calling me so many different names lately, and I'm just wondering why? Like, 'My Sweet,' and 'Dear One," and you called me something down in the cubby. What did that mean?"

He looked thoughtful for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are all these things to me, and min kärlek means, my love in Swedish," he said, while picking up the milk and handing it to me again. I chugged it down, which seemed to make him happy.

"Eric, we really do have a lot to talk about. I'm going to order a pizza, because I really, really want a pizza. Can you start a fire while I call?"

Eric went into the living room to start the fire, while I went into the bathroom to attend to my needs. I heard the front door open and assumed that Eric had gone out to get more firewood. Louisiana winters are not normally cold, but at night, the chill does set in. I heard him moving around in my, well my Gran's old room. I had decided to take my shower down there because I had most of my things in that room and I was too exhausted to use the stairs. I was almost through with my shower and the effort was making me even more tired. I hope I wouldn't always feel this way while pregnant.

Just while I was thinking that, I had a sudden wave of nausea. I turned right around and vomited, clutching my towel to my body. Next to nothing came up, seeing as how I hadn't eaten yet.

Eric came over and knocked onto the bathroom door.

"Sookie?! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He sounded really worried and was rattling the doorknob that I had locked.

"Water," I crocked out, while I stood and walked very slowly to the bathroom door. When I opened it, he was already standing there with a tall glass of ice water.

"My hero," I said a bit dramatically, while taking a large gulp.

"Sookie, are you sure you are alright? Are you sick? Should I call Dr. Ludwig?"

"Eric, no. It's just morning sickness - well night sickness I guess. I've gotten sick twice only at night. I guess he really is your son." I tried to make a joke, but Eric still looked very concerned.

"Sookie, I do not understand this. I mean, I accept that this is my son you are carrying, but we did not have sex after you healed me with your light."

"Well, we did the night before, so I guess your, uh, stuff, came alive when I zapped you."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then pulled me up in the air and spun me around. This caused my towel to fall off, which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Eric! It's cold!" I whined. He chuckled, put me down, and wrapped my towel around me again.

"That is why I started a fire in here. Bedtime will be nice a warm." He had his signature smirk dancing across his face. "Get dressed, Lover. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" I really didn't like surprises and was slightly apprehensive.

"Get dressed and then I will show you."

He gave me a quick kiss and vamped out of the bathroom. I dressed in the clothes that I had laid out before my shower, a baby-blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Except when the jeans didn't fit I started crying. I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands.

Eric came back into the room. I guess he felt my mood through our bond. That we still needed to talk about.

"Sookie, what has upset you?" He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's just that my jeans don't fit and I don't want to get all fat because, because, you won't want me anymore," I sobbed out. He gave a slight, frustrated chuckle. I just turned and glared at him.

"Sookie! My seed is growing inside of you to become a little you and me. I will never want anyone else. Dear one, you could gain 500 pounds, and I would still want you. You have no idea how the idea of my son growing inside you, affects me. And, I know that women gain a bit of weight when they are with child. It is to be expected."

I started crying even more, but this time it was because he was making me so happy! I threw my arms around his neck and cried myself out. When I unlocked the hold I had on him, he stood up and cross to my basket of clothing that I had brought downstairs the day before. He pulled out a pair of yoga pants and then grabbed my black-suede boots.

"Here, put these on. I still need to show you your surprise and then we will go shopping for maternity clothing." He handed me the items and waited for me to put them on.

"Hold on. I want to put on a little makeup if we are going out." I said over my shoulder, while I stepped into the bathroom. He came in after me and leaned against the doorframe while watching me go through my routine. I didn't feel nervous, I just assumed that he wanted to spend time with me, or maybe he was curious.

"Why do you even wear makeup? You are very beautiful without it," he said, after a few minutes of silence. I had not put on even half of what I normally wear because my skin was flawless thanks to Eric's blood.

"Thanks, but I actually like wearing it. It's fun for me to put on and I think I'm pretty decent at applying it. And anyway, it's not like I wear that much," I said while sweeping on some light brown eye shadow into my crease. I followed with a dark brown eyeliner.

"I know, but just know that you do not need to wear any around me. Do not feel like you need to primp for me." I looked over at him for a second and I could tell that he was very serious. I turned back to the mirror and grabbed my mascara.

"I don't. I mean, your opinion is obliviously the only one I care about now. I'm not trying to impress anyone else. I just feel more confident when I wear it." I finished and turned and smiled at him. I got out my hairbrush and brushed my hair straight. It was mostly dry now anyway.

"How do I look?" I asked him once I had put my hairbrush away.

"Beautiful," he said with a grin on his face. "You do not take as long as Pam does to get ready."

I laughed and we went out of the room together. He led me to the back door and opened it for me. I saw the 'something' he was talking about. I stood there with my mouth handing open.

**A/N: I know I said that I would explain the blood bond in this chapter, but the original copy of this chapter turned out to be 10 pages, so I spilt it up. Read on and you will find out! **

**Please tell me what you think! Leave a suggestion for a name for the baby. Someone said Godric, but I don't know. I don't really like that idea. Godric was Eric's father and lover and brother and all those things. But tell me what you think!**

**Pam will be making an entrance. Just wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

**Thanks you Sweet Sookie for looking over this! You are awesome!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

"Eric! This is crazy! I told you a rental!" I said, when my thoughts finally came back to me.

Sitting in my driveway was a brand new Corvette with a big red ribbon on top.

"This is my gift to you for carrying my child and making me the happiest man in the world. It is yellow, your favorite!" He looked so excited to have done this for me. "It's even specially made with a backseat for my son. I ordered it yesterday when I went to Fangtasia while you were sleeping."

"Well, I suppose if that is the purpose of this crazy gift, but Eric, please don't buy me anything else." I felt slightly uncomfortable, but realized that I now had a reliable car for me and my son.

"Do you not like it? I thought you would. We match now. I even got a vanity plate that says 'zapper'." He looked thoroughly disappointed and I felt terrible for not being more gracious. He thought he was doing a really nice thing for me.

"Oh! Eric, of course I like it! It's just I don't want you to feel like you have to buy me things. I can take care of myself, I have job. But this will make it easier to drive back and forth from my house to yours," I said with a huge smile. I was still a bit apprehensive, but I was actually really happy about the car.

"I enjoy taking care of you, Lover. Do not worry about money. I told you, I am very wealthy. We have much to discuss about living arrangements, but I think that you should quit your job and come live with me in Shreveport."

"Oh, Eric, I don't know about that. I mean we just got back together."

"Sookie, my son is growing inside of you. You will be where I am."

"Eric, just because we are having a baby doesn't mean that we need to live together!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Sookie, you are so fucking stubborn." He started to pace in front of me. "We WILL be living together. That is final. You and my SON need protection. You WILL be where I am." His voice had risen slightly and I started to tear up.

"Why are you yelling at me? I was just letting you know how I felt and you are yelling at me."

He looked over to me and I saw great regret come over his face. He walked back over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I am sorry, min kärlek," he whispered against my forehead. I nodded and stepped back.

"Eric, you really need to get your temper in check. You can't be like this around a baby."

"I know. I would NEVER harm my son. But it is very possible that I might scare him and I do not want that. You deserve better. I am sorry Sookie."

"I'm sorry too. I really am stubborn, aren't I?" He smiled and nodded at me. "But, I don't know about my job. I guess I will have to talk to Sam about it. He's going to be so mad that I'm back with you. He keeps wanting to ask me out, but he never does. And he's my boss. Maybe a while back we were friends, but not anymore."

"I understand. We will go and talk to him tomorrow. Now, come and check out your new car!" He looked very excited.

We walked towards the car and he opened the door for me to get in.

"Eric, where are the keys? Oh, and get in! I thought we were going shopping." I was actually excited to go shopping, even though I wouldn't be able to get many things because I worked with such a tight budget.

He vamped over to the other side of the car and got in, folding his tall frame inside the little sports car. He handed me the keys and I started the car.

"I have to admit, it's nice to not hear loud, sputtering noises when starting my car."

He smiled at me while I pulled out of the driveway.

"Where to, Mr. Northman?"

"Shreveport. I own the Shreveport City Mall, so we will start there, future Mrs. Northman."

I chose to ignore the name for now. No point in arguing again tonight. He leaned over, put the radio on to a rock station, and stretched his arm around my shoulders.

"What's your favorite type of music?" I asked, realizing I didn't know much about him.

"I like the song, not the genre. Pam becomes very mad at me when I listen to Ke$ha, but I have to admit, some of her songs are very catchy." I looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you would be a Ke$ha fan. I agree, by the way. I like the song, not the genre."

"Really? I thought that you Southerners were all under some oath to only listen to country music." I laughed at that.

"Well I hate country. Just because I'm southern doesn't mean I like country music." I was still laughing." I love this. You make me laugh and it's so easy to talk to you."

"Thank you. I enjoy hearing your laugh and seeing your beautiful smile light up your already beautiful face." I smiled and blushed, which caused him to laugh.

We arrived at the mall in record time. In my old car it would have taken at least a half hour more. I pulled into the parking lot, parked and before I could even take the keys out of the ignition, Eric was around the car, opening the door for me.

We walked into the mall and looked at the directory. We saw where the maternity store, Moms and Babes, was. He took my hand and we headed in the direction of the store.

"This is weird. I mean, I've been coming here for years and now I find that my guy owns it?"

"It's a small world. It must be fate. We were destined to meet. A match made in heaven." I was slighty confused, but he then asked, "Any other clichés you can think of?"

I started to laugh then and I guess I was kind of loud because some people turned their heads and stared at us. I heard a mixture of thoughts. Some young women were jealous, while some older ladies thought we were adorable. I smiled because I felt very lucky.

We made it to the shop and Eric stopped me before we went it.

"Sookie, I think that you will be fine by yourself for a little while. I am going to go to some other stores. Call me if you need me." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

I entered the store and the girl at the checkout counter turned to me and smiled.

"They all leave. For some reason men are afraid to shop. I'm Jocelyn by the way. Do you need any help finding anything today?" I shook my head no. "Well, don't be afraid to ask. We don't close until midnight, so take your time."

I smiled and headed over to the rack of sweaters by the front door. I looked up out the window I saw Eric going into a jewelry store. I smiled and shook my head.

I browsed for a bit, but didn't pick out much. However I did find the most adorable onsie. It said, 'Guys, stay away from my Mommy. Daddy will mess you up.' I put it in the cart with my other items. I made my way to the checkout counter just as Eric came into the store.

"Hey! Did you get what you needed?" I asked, very happy to see him.

"Yes, I did," he said with a smile of his own, that turned into a look of confusion.

"Look what I found!" I said with a huge grin, while holding up the onsie. He smiled too.

"It's perfect. Hey, Sookie, why did you not pick out more? You are going to be growing in the next few months. You will need more than this."

"Well, this is a really expensive store, and I'm working with a budget," I said, trying to be discreet.

"Sookie! My dear! I am going to buy these clothes for you. It is, after all, my fault that you need new clothes."

"Oh! Eric, wow! I don't know what to say. You really don't have to do this."

"Sookie, I want to do this. Now go and pick out items you like, or I will pick out items that I think you will like, and that I will definitely like," he said with a lust filled look. I rolled my eyes and began walking down the aisles. Every time I thought I had enough, Eric would just shake his head no. Finally, he seemed satisfied with all my items. Which was lot. I almost fainted when I saw that the total came to $1036.59. Eric pulled out a debit card, paid, grabbed the bags in one hand, put his free arm around my shoulders, and we walked out the door. I smiled up at him and for once, I felt wanted and needed.

This amazing man wanted me. And I got to have his baby.

Could life get any better?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ** .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9. The last one for tonight. Well, I guess its morning, but whatever, you get the picture. I've been writing for about 3 hours now. My boyfriend wants me to come to bed now, so NIGHT.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie for looking over this! **

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

We had just pulled up to my house and were taking the bags out of the trunk when all of a sudden, a figure jumped down in front of the car and I screamed. I began panicking and having trouble breathing. I felt arms grab me and I then realized that it was Eric. He had pulled me to his chest and was trying to calm me down before I started becoming delusional again.

"Thank you very much for startling my Sookie, Pam. What are you doing here?" He sounded so very angry. I keep my head in his chest until he mentioned Pam. I looked up and saw her standing there, looking rather bored.

"I just wanted to see for myself if the blood bag really was with child. I can smell that she is. Oh, and I have the papers for you to sign." She was looked at her fingernails, not at us. I thought that was sort of rude.

The next few seconds were a blur of blonde hair and dark clothing. Eric left my side and pushed Pam down. He pinned her to the ground and barred his fangs at her. I had to admit, it was quite hot.

"You will respect the mother of my son, or you will be punished. Sookie and my son mean more to me now than you do. And you will be smart and remember that!" He was growling in her face and she had the right mind to actually look frightened.

Suddenly, he was back at my side and was leading me towards the house. He had somehow picked up the bags as well.

"Come on, Pam. We need to sign the papers and then you can leave." He was still very angry, which, in turn, was making me angry. I wished that I knew how that damn bond worked.

We walked in silence to the living room. Eric set the bags down by the stairs, and then he and I sat on the couch. The tension was high and Pam broke the silence with an insult.

"I still can't believe that you're not having a girl. I would have spoiled her rotten. You probably didn't try hard enough Sookie."

"I had no idea that you could control the sex of the baby," I said in an angry voice.

"Pam!" Eric said in a sharp tone. "You WILL be respectful."

She nodded. "I really would have though. She would have always been in pink and cute little dresses. I would love to have spoiled a girl."

"I know you would have. Maybe the next child will be a girl," he winked at her, his earlier irritation being forgotten at the mention of our future child. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! Really? Another one?" She actually sounded excited and was showing emotion.

"What are these papers you were talking about?" I asked, curious.

"They are my updated Will and the Deed to your home." I was pleasantly surprised at the mention of the Deed.

"Good, we can change the house back to my name so no more incidents like with, well you know," I said, suddenly self conscious.

"Yes, I know dear one," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, and he's changed his Will as well. Now he's giving you everything and me practically nothing. It's rather annoying." I couldn't believe that Pam actually seemed jealous of this. I started crying and Eric put his arms around me while whispering to me to calm down.

"Ew, Eric. She's leaking," Pam said in a disgusted voice. My anger grew and grew until I finally found my voice.

"How can you be annoyed?! If I have to inherit it, that would mean he would be dead! Don't you care about him at all?! I never want to have to be left anything! You get out of my house right now!"

Pam left and Eric was very quiet while I cried. When I calmed down he started talking again.

"My true death would greatly wound you. I can feel your despair through the bond." He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I am glad that you feel so strongly for me. I love you."

"Eric, I already told you. A world without you isn't a world worth living in. I would go on for my baby, but I would be terribly depressed. I love you very, very much." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "All right, enough talking about death. Let's sign these papers. I'll go get the phone and a pen."

I went into the kitchen and wiped my face before looking for the phone and a pen. I dialed the number to the pizza place, Nicky's Pizza, and walked back into the living room while placing the order.

"Yes, hello. I would like to place an order for delivery. Yes, I would like a large pepperoni pizza. Uh, 5532, Hummingbird Lane. Ok, sounds good. Thank you!" I sat down as I finished my phone call and handed Eric the pen.

"While we wait for your food, we can sign these papers. We will do the Will first." We signed everywhere we needed to and I found out just how wealthy Eric is. That thousand dollars he spent on me tonight is pocket change compared to his savings account.

"Ok, next is the deed. Now as soon as you sign this, you will have to invite me back inside."

"Of course," I said with a smile, while signing it. Eric started to stand up, feeling the magical force that would expel him from my home. "Eric, you are welcome in my home!"

He remained standing and before I could question why, I heard a knock. I went over to open the door and was bombarded by the guy's thoughts.

He couldn't have been more than 22, which really isn't that much younger than me, but I felt much older and rather awkward to hear his thoughts. He was thinking of all the ways he wanted to "take me" and if I was any good at a blowjob.

"That will be $7.50," Delivery guy said, while thinking if my breasts were real.

I flinched and Eric must have felt my uncomfortable feelings through the bond, (the bond that we still needed to talk about) because suddenly, he was at my side. He thrust a 10-dollar bill at the guy while I took the pizza. He barred those beautiful fangs and the guy's thoughts became terrified.

"Leave. " The guy seemed frozen as Eric growled at him. "NOW!"

He took off running and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was so funny! You should have heard him. He was thinking you were going to bite him. It didn't even cross his mind that you wanted to kill him. What an idiot."

"Yes, my dear, what an idiot. What did he think about that bothered you?" He asked as we made our way back into the living room.

"All the ways he could take me and if my breasts were real," I said with a disgusted tone.

Eric laughed loudly. "Kids these days way bolder than they used to be."

"Yeah. Anyway, tell me about this bond now," I said, hoping to finally get some answers.

We were sitting back down on the couch and I had the pizza on my lap. I didn't bother with a plate because I was planning on eating the whole thing. Hey! I'm pregnant, I can if I want to!

"Basically, this bond goes both ways. I can feel your emotions and you can feel mine. I cannot control what you feel. Everything you feel is all you. I can send you feelings, but I cannot control or make you feel anything."

"That's kind of... cool. I mean, I can actually feel your love!"

"Yes, it is cool," he smiled at me. He turned on the TV while I ate, and we ended up watching a documentary about, can you guess? I'll give you a hint. We have one in our house. A real, live one, which I was already in love with.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think please! I hope to have the next few chapters done by next week.**

**REVIEW PLEASE : )**

**BYE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But here you go! **

**Read and Enjoy! Thank you Sweet Sookie for looking over this and making me sound smarter!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

_Cold. Dark. Alone. Scared._

_"HELP ME!" _

_Touching. Feeling. Terrible. Awful._

_"STOP IT! No! No! No! Please!" _

I woke up with a start and sat straight up, gasping for breath, and turning the motion lights on in the process. I looked around and realized that I was safe in Eric's cubby, not in my room with Bill again.

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I opened my eyes and looked up at Eric who had fallen asleep on his side. He looked so innocent and boyish. It made me wonder how old he was when he was turned.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do with my day. This was the first day in a while that I had woken up during the day, and I wondered what I had been missing.

"Sam!" I said out loud wondering why Sam hadn't called or sent someone over. I couldn't believe that this had not occurred to me over the past few days, about Sam not calling, but then I figured that Eric had called him or something.

I decided that I would go into Merlotte's and tell Sam all about what is going on, and see if I could get a few shifts soon. I picked up my phone and saw that it was about 5pm.

_So much for waking up during the day,_ I thought.

I got out of bed and fixed the blanket so that it was covering Eric, kissed his forehead, and headed upstairs. I walked into the kitchen, intending to start a pot of coffee, when I remembered that coffee was on the "Do Not Drink" list that Dr. Ludwig had given me.

I didn't care about not having the coffee as much as I would have thought. Instead, I got a sudden craving for a tall, cold glass of milk. After I had had my milk, I made my way into my Gran's, no, my bedroom. I needed to start thinking of it that way.

I took a quick shower and when I was done, I realized that we had left all of my new clothes by the stairs. I put on my robe and went out to collect my new clothing.

I made my way back into my bedroom and started going through the bags. I pulled out a new bra, a mint green sweater, and maternity jeans that actually looked pretty good on me. I turned this way and that in the mirror and liked what I saw. I blushed when I remembered modeling all the clothes for Eric last night at the store. I'm sure the cashier knew something was up but she was very professional about it. I mean, we didn't have sex or anything, just some heavy kissing.

I got dressed and went back into the kitchen, planning on making a late lunch. I had a strong craving for a turkey club, but as I was getting the fixings out, I heard the door open behind me. I assumed it was Jason, but then I heard a voice that I most certainly did not recognize.

"Cousin!" said the voice, in a low English accent. I slowly turned around and was face to face with the male version of my fairy godmother, Claudine.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted, looking around for some sort of weapon. The last time I was around the Fae, I learned that they wanted me to be a breeder of some sort. So I was obviously very apprehensive and suspicious of my new guest.

"I'm Claude. I helped you escape the Fae, remember?" At that reminder, I did remember him helping me, and I relaxed slightly. But I was still confused as to why he was there.

"Claude, how do you open these doors? These humans have the strangest ways of keeping people out." I turned and saw a girl who looked like a younger version of Claudine.

"Claudette, just pop in here."

"Right."

All of the sudden, Claudette, as Claude had called her, was standing right in front of me, which made me jump a little.

"Look, now you've gone and scared the girl. Didn't I tell you not to be overbearing?" Claude said, looking over at the other fairy with distain. She didn't seem to mind his reprimanding.

"Didn't I tell you not to be such a prude, for fairy's sake? For someone who is so flamboyant you get so uptight about the simplest things. Sookie's fine. Aren't you Sookie?" She turned to me expecting me to agree with her.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Uh, can I ask who you are and what you want?" I asked. I was very confused and I just wanted answers.

"I'm Claudette. You've already met my brother, Claude. We are your cousins! Your grandfather, Earl, was our uncle, although humans raised him. His real name was Fintan. Do you remember Claudine?" I nodded my head yes, finally understanding what was going on. "She was our sister, but she betrayed us all when she went and joined Mab's numbers. Now we are here to protect you!"

"What did I say?! I told you to slowly get into it! Do you ever listen?" Claude sounded truly annoyed.

"No, no, it's fine! Really. It's nice to finally get some answers," I said, hoping to reassure him.

"See, brother? She is stronger than you think," Claudette said with a bright smile.

"Basically, we are here to tell you about your baby," Claude said, motioning toward my stomach. I immediately put my hands up and cradled my stomach, feeling a slight hardness that I hadn't noticed before. "Your pregnancy should last about 6-7 months. You may have some cramps, but those are totally normal. Other than a shorter gestation period, you pregnancy should be similar to a human's. We also wanted to mention that your lifespan is now extended. As long as you are bonded to Eric, your lifespan will match his. You were already going to live longer than a human because of the Fae blood in you, but now you are basically immortal, without actually being immortal."

I looked from Claude to Claudette and a huge smile came to my face. Claudette rushed over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Oh, Cousin! I'm so glad that you are so happy!" She pulled away from me and I took a step away from them both.

"Well, Cousin, if you have any questions, here is my phone number," Claude said as he handed me a business card to a place called Hooligans. "We have a meeting in a half hour. Goodbye." In a flash, both Claude and Claudette were gone.

After my guests left and the excitement of their news began to fade, I realized I was still hungry. I continued getting together my late lunch and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. When I was done, I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out to my new car. It started up like a dream and I pulled out my driveway headed to Merlottes.

I made it there sooner than I expected thanks to my new 'Vette. I smiled thinking about Eric while I pulled around back. I turned the car off, opened the door, and stepped out, grabbing my purse. I walked in through the back door and headed toward Sam's office. I knocked twice and I heard Sam's response.

"Come in!" I opened the door with a smile on my face and stepped in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Sam!" He looked up at me with a warm smile.

"Hey Sook-" He stopped mid word and his nostrils flared.

"Sookie, why do I smell Eric Northman all over you and WHY does it smell like you are pregnant?" He demanded with a hard look on his face. He got up quickly and came to stand over me, looking very mad.

"Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about." I said, taking a step back, suddenly feeling nervous. "I'm actually with Eric now and we are having a baby."

"SOOKIE! I thought you were staying away from vampires? And vampires can't have babies, you know that!" He was yelling at me and he had gripped my upper arms tightly. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Let go of me. You are hurting me." Instead of letting go, he just held on tighter.

"Sookie, how can you be so stupid?!" he screamed in my face. My arms were really starting to ache now and I knew he was going to leave a bruise. I was really wishing that I had waited for Eric to come with me. I knew Sam had a temper and always considered everything I did wrong.

Suddenly, the door to Sam's office flew open and Eric came charging in.

"YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?!" Eric (for lack of a better word) roared.

Sam let go of me and I fell to the ground, hitting my stomach on Sam's desk in the process. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. I looked up and saw Eric had a look of horror on his face. I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach and thought the worst.

"AHH! Oh, ow." I was lying on my side, my hand over my stomach, trying to stop the ache. I felt someone pull me into their arms and soon saw that it was Eric. He bit into his wrist to start a flow of blood and I immediately latched on.

After I felt I had had enough, I pulled back. Eric stood us both up, then immediately directed me to sit in the chair. He then punched Sam in the face, causing a sickening crack to sound.

"You ever touch her again or cause pain to come to my unborn child, I will end you and nothing Sookie says will change my mind."

"Your unborn child? Are you both crazy? There is no way that is your kid."

"God, Sam. Haven't you ever heard of quitting while you're ahead?" I asked, still crying, but the pain had passed. I knew the baby was fine as well. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. "I am going to have Eric's baby. Oh, and I QUIT, YOU BASTARD!"

I stood up and walked over to Eric.

"Let's go. I really need to go," I said in a low voice. Eric nodded once and then started walking towards the door.

"Sookie, wait! I'm-"

"Save it, Sam. See you never," I interrupted him before Eric and I continued out of the building. We went straight to my car and I got into the passenger seat. Eric got in and started the car, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Lover, are you fine? How do you feel? I will call Dr. Ludwig," he said, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just know the baby is fine too. I don't know how I do, but I do," I said, reaching over and grabbing his hand from the steering wheel and holding it in both of mine. The tension left his body and he looked over to me and smiled.

"That fall scared me. And nothing scares me. I thought the worst."

"Me too, Eric. But after you gave me your blood, I knew everything was fine." He pulled into my driveway and we went into the house. He went into my Gran's bedroom and came back out with all my new clothes that were still in the bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pack anything else you need. We are going to my home for the night. I would feel more safe there." I nodded and went to my bathroom, gathering all my products. I put them into a traveling case that I hadn't had a chance to use yet. I walked out and saw Eric waiting for me by the front door.

"Ready?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," I said, walking out the front door. Eric followed me and I turned back to lock the door. "Let's go."

He went over to my car and opened the passenger door for me with a slight bow that made me laugh. I got in, he got in, and we left for his house.

**A/N: So what do you think? I couldn't help a little Sam hating after the ending of DEA. **

**Next chapter will be soon, I hope!**

**Names for the baby please!**

**Tell me what you think! THANKS.**


	11. Chapter 11

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

**HELLO! I'm sorry for the wait! Doctor's appointments and planning a wedding leaves little time for fun. Ricky keeps changing his mind about every decision and OMG. I love the boy, but he is so frustrating sometimes. There is a reason boys do NOT plan weddings. But I have to say, some of the things he has suggested have been really great. Our theme is jewel tones and everything is going to be so perfect and pretty. The bridesmaids all have matching dresses, but one is in emerald green, another in a ruby red, another in a deep blue, another in a deep purple and another in a dark orange. The flower girl dress is to die for! They are all 5 colors combined!**

**ANYWAYS! On to the good stuff! I hope that you read, enjoy, and review!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

"I already called Dr. Ludwig while you were getting your things together. She is going to meet us at the house."

We had been driving for a few minutes when Eric broke the silence.

"Oh, ok. But really Eric, I'm fine. I know I am."

"I believe you, but it would make me feel more at ease if the doctor sees you."

"Sounds fair," I said, and that was the last thing that was said. We weren't mad at each other. We were just fine driving along the stretch of highway that leads into Shreveport in a comfortable silence. I was looking out the window at the trees passing by...

_…...When all of the sudden Eric stopped the car, slamming on the brakes._

_"ERIC! WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at him, as I was thrust forward from the sudden stop. _

_"There is a man in the road," he said, looking like he was going to open the door. I suddenly got a flash of the person's thoughts and it was terrible._

"Come on fanger, we've been waiting all night for you. Following you for the past few weeks sure has paid off. The Fellowship is surely going to promote me now that I caught a fanger! I hope the boys are ready."

_"Eric, NO!" I shouted out to him. He looked over at me with a concerned look. "That man in trying to trap you. I read his thoughts. Do NOT go out there."  
_

_Suddenly my door was ripped open and I was pulled out, wondering how it was possible since my buckle had never come undone. I screamed and thrashed around hoping to get away. I looked up and saw a man who looked no more than 20, half pull half drag me out of the car. He finally just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running away. I guess he was stronger than I had originally thought._

_I heard Eric yelling and I looked back in time to see him under a silver net. _

_"ERIC! STOP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"_

_I was thrown down in the back of a van and the boy started fumbling with his belt buckle, quickly freeing himself. Then he yanked down both my jeans and panties making me start to hyperventilate._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard Eric roar, but he was in no shape to save me this time. Two other guys had picked him up and had brought him over to watch me be assaulted. He was still under the silver net and I could smell the stench of his burning skin._

_I could not believe this was happening again. I fought hard, but then two other guys came up and held me down and I was basically powerless against them. Even though I had had a lot of Eric's blood, I was still weaker than three men._

"_You stupid blood-fucker. I'll show you what it's like to have a real man, you dumb fangbangin' WHORE!" my attacker yelled at me, while slapping my face so hard that I blacked out for a few seconds. _

_"NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. I'M BEGGING YOU!"_

_But it was too late, he had already thrust himself into me causing the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. _

_"STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT MY BABY! PLEASE STOP!" _

_But he didn't. He kept at it and then when he finally finished, the other two took turns. They hit, spit, and kicked me over and over. I felt myself slowly slipping away. _

"Sookie? Sookie, wake up! Lover, come on!"

I felt someone shaking me and I fought against them, all the while hearing someone screaming.

"Please no! Please don't hurt my baby! Please stop!" I screamed a combination of these three things until finally I felt something poke me in my upper arm.

"That should calm her down, Mr. Northman." I heard the unmistakable sound of Dr. Ludwig's voice.

I tried to move, but someone was holding me tightly, not letting me move. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around and saw that I was in a room that I did not recognize.

"Eric?" I whimpered out, noticing how weak I sounded. I felt the arms around me loosen.

"Right here, Sookie." I looked up over my shoulder and saw Eric behind me. He gave a soft smile that I was thankful for at the moment.

"How are you feeling, Miss Stackhouse?" I turned my attention back to the doctor.

"I'm ok, but what happened? Please tell me I was just having a nightmare!" I said, feeling panicked.

"Yes, Sookie. Yes, it was. You fell asleep in the car and I brought you inside. You are at my home. Remember we were heading here? I had only laid you down for a second, to go and lock up, when I heard your screams. I came back up here and saw you thrashing around on the bed. I tried to wake you up but nothing worked. I even tried slapping you," he said with a sheepish look. Well that explained why that hit in my dream felt so real. It was real.

I brought my hands up to my face and felt how warm I was. I also noticed that my face was covered in tears.

"I gave you a sedative to help calm you down after you woke up. I was only here for less than a minute when you woke up screaming. Northman, I'm going to leave these pills here with you. Make sure she takes them every night before bed. They should help her to not have such awful night terrors."

"Night terrors?" I asked confused. Maybe it was just an old fashioned way of saying nightmare.

"Yes, night terrors, or at least that is what I'm assuming you are having. When you have these dreams, are you watching things happen or are you involved?"

"Involved," I said, with a slight shudder.

"That's what I thought. A night terror is when you are involved in the dream itself. That is why it is so, well, terrifying. The dream is so vivid, your mind makes you think it is real."

I nodded at her, feeling very tired all of the sudden.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Everything seems to be fine with the baby. Are you taking those pills I gave you?" the tiny doctor asked.

"Yes, but I left them at home," I said, feeling stupid for forgetting something so important.

"I got them, Lover," Eric said from behind me.

"Well, good. Goodnight," Dr. Ludwig said before she left.

I was not feeling so tired anymore, but I was really hungry. My stomach let out a huge groan, much to Eric's amusement.

I got up off the bed and found my clothing on the floor near the closet. I took out a nightgown and changed while Eric stood and watched, not that I cared.

"Sookie, let us get you something to eat," he said and led me down to the kitchen. I looked around and my eyes finally settled on Eric's profile. He had placed me on a barstool at his kitchen island, and walked over to his refrigerator. I noticed that he had scratches all over his face. I looked down at my hands and gasped, seeing the blood under my nails.

Eric turned around with a gallon of milk and I saw that the other side of his shockingly beautiful, but masculine, face was even worse off.

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**And no! I did not forget about this story, I just had some busy weeks for a while there!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**Please, read,**__**review, and enjoy!**_

_**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**_

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

"Lover?" He asked, probably wondering what I was gasping at.

"Eric! You're face! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Are you ok?"

"I am fine Sookie. It should heal in the next few minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That dream just was so real. I thought that for sure it had actually happened."

"What happened in your dream?" He asked as he turned and opened up his pantry pulling out a box of cereal. I noticed it was Count Chocula, which I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at. This made me wonder how old he was when he was turned again.

"Sorry, this is the only human food I have here." He said setting down the cereal in front of me. He went over to a cupboard, opened it, and got a bowl and cup down. He went over to freezer and got ice and then filled my cup up from the sink, while retrieving a spoon from a drawer. As my eyes followed his around the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

"It's fine!" I said with a smile as I poured a bowl of the chocolatey goodness.

He just smiled at me as he leaned onto the counted in front of me while I enjoyed my late night meal.

"What?" I said with a smile when I noticed he was staring at me.

"You hum when you eat. It is endearing."

"Oh...uh...I didn't know I did that."

"I think it is quite adorable. Do you like the cereal?" He motioned to the box.

"Yes!" I said with a smile. "It's my favorite! I used to wait all year long for it to come out and then Jason would usually steal it for himself, but my Gran always had a box hidden just for me." I said, remembering my wonderful Gran.

"I usually buy a few boxes each year for the novelty of it. They are all in the pantry lined up by year. This was the newest one, obviously."

I couldn't get off of my chair fast enough. I went straight into his pantry and true to his word, was my childhood staring back at me. I couldn't help but get a bit misty eyed remembering my Gran again and how she would stash a box for me each year.

I was staring up at all of the Count's when I noticed that Eric was standing over by the entrance leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked confused.

"Eric, this is amazing! This brings back so many wonderful memories of my childhood." I said as I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt.

"I am glad you like it. Pam used to give me such a hard him about it, but she has just come to expect it now. I thought it looked like a fun cereal, so I bought it. I suppose I am a bit impulsive sometimes."

"I suppose, but this is so cool!"

"Thank you, my lover. I am glad you like it."

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"How old are you?"

"1045." He answered without missing a beat.

"No, I mean when you were turned, how old were you?"

"Oh, I was 23." He answered.

"23! You look like you're at least 30!" I said, before realizing what I said sounded offensive.

"You wound me, dear one," He said with a smile. "When I was human, times were harder and people aged faster. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just because sometimes you act like a 12 year old boy." I said while walking past him, headed for my now soggy cereal. I picked it up and poured it down the drain, washing my bowl and spoon in the process.

"What? I do not do that!" He sounded absolutely mad, but I could tell he wasn't really mad.

"Oh yeah. I mean what 1045 year old buys childrens cereal?" I asked him. He vamped over and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I said while hitting his back.

He didn't answer but continued to walk. I heard a door open and I realized that we were outside, possibly in the backyard, but I wasn't sure because all I could see was the ground as he walked.

Suddenly, he stopped. "I will teach you not to make fun of me, Lover."

Then, he threw me and I landed with a splash into his swimming pool. At first I was furious, but then I decided to play a little trick on him. When I came up for air, I was over dramatically gasping for air and I started crying on demand, something I hadn't down since I was a kid.

"I can not believe you just did that. What if I didn't know how to swim or I hit my head?!" I screamed at him.

He had been laughing, but stopping and suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"I would have saved you of course."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have needed saving." I said, crying even harder now, which caused him to look distressed.

He ran a hand threw his blonde hair and took a deep breath. "I am sorry lover."

He bent over and reached his hand out, as if to help me out. I had hoped he would do this. I wasn't sure it was going to work, but I could at least try. I grabbed on, but instead of him pulling me out, I just pulled him in. I started laughing my self as when he came up with a shocked look on his face.

"Why my Lover! I never thought that you would be vengeful! And the tears! Nice touch!" He said as he swam over to me.

"Thank you! I didn't expect to be able to pull you in though!"

"I guess you just caught me off guard." He was now holding me in his arms, our wet clothes floating out away from our bodies. I squirmed against him, trying to get away and he let me. I took my nightgown off and he suddenly got an idea as to what I was doing. We both shed the rest off our clothing and he brought us over to the side of the pool.

He entered me then and I couldn't believe the sensations of feeling him inside of me. He rocked back and forth inside of me, all the while kissing either my lips, neck or nipples. I started approaching my special moment when he suddenly bit down. This caused me to come undone and he followed shortly after, shouting my name for all to here. I wasn't sure if Eric has any neighbors, but they sure just got an earful if he did.

He carried us out of the pool and set me down on a lounge chair and got two towels out of a cupboard, shed thing. He gave me one and we dried off in silence.

Then he sat down on a lounge chair and pulled me to sit in between his legs. I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Sookie. We will talk about earlier, later on if you want to."

"Ok." I said as I looked up at the night sky while resting in my love's arms for the moment.

**Do you think she's going to want to talk about a dream like that to Eric? **

**Tell me if you do!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hello! I wrote this out on my phone at like 3am last night when I couldn't sleep and I thought I lost it because my email didn't save it in the sent folder and I hadn't received it in my other email. I WAS FREAKING OUT! **

**Anyways, I tried a bit of Eric's POV. Hope you don't mind. I almost want to rewrite each chapter from his point of view, but I don't know cause it's a lot of work and yeah, never mind, not doing that. But I may add his POV throughout coming chapters. I have an outline for the next 10 chapters or so, but I keep changing things and adding unplanned chapters, like this one. OH WELL. It's got a lot of internal thoughts and a bit of angst, so SORRY! Ricky said it was good though and that my Eric sounded just like a guy. I'm not sure if I should take offense to that or not...HAHA, yeah, I know I'm lame.**

**THANK YOU SWEET SOOKIE!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

I woke up the next day in a wonderfully warm and comfortable bed. Eric was laying next to me on his side with his arm stretched out over my stomach. His hair had fallen into his face, so I brushed it back and noticed his eyes beginning to flutter.

"Hmm.. Evening Lover." He came closer and tried to kiss me but I was suddenly overcome with night sickness, as I had come to call it seeing as I was only sick at night time...awww my little vampy baby was only awake at nighttime it seemed, just like his daddy.

That made me wonder if the baby could be burnt in the sun. This made me a bit sad, seeing as how it would of been so much fun to go swimming with him during the day, but I wouldn't mind having family time in the pool if it turned out he couldn't stand the sun.

I rushed out of bed and was thankful that the bathroom door was open otherwise I would of ended up being sick all over Eric's dark wood flooring.

I threw up until I was just dry heaving and began to panic because I knew that dry heaving could cause damage.

"Eric?! I need water!" I shouted out to him.

About 20 seconds later Eric vamped in and handed me a glass of water which I gulped down and immediately threw back up. Nasty, I know.

I finally was done, but I was too weak to stand.

"Eric, can you help me up?" I said, beginning to cry because I was once again embarrassed and feeling terrible.

"Of course my sweet." He said, while picking me up and carrying me back to the bed.

"This is just terrible! I hate getting sick!" I complained while Eric moved to across the room and brought back the little trash container from by the door and a water bottle from a mini fridge that I had not noticed the night before.

"If you can not make it to the bathroom in time, just use this." I nodded at him and he sat down next to me in the bed while I drank down more water from a water bottle.

"I've only been getting sick at night. I think that the baby might be sleeping all day like you." Awww, my little vampy baby was only awake at nighttime it seemed, just like his daddy.

That made me wonder if the baby could be burnt in the sun. This made me a bit sad, seeing as how it would of been so much fun to go swimming with him during the day, but I wouldn't mind having family time in the pool if it turned out he couldn't stand the sun.

"I wonder if he will able to go out in the sun or not."

"I do not now, my lover." He stood up as his phone rang. "Sookie, I have to take this call."

I nodded and he left the room. I laid there, completely miserable and wanting to go back to sleep. I heard him in the hallway and it seemed like he was arguing with someone.

"BECAUSE I AM THE KING, THAT IS WHY!" I heard his roar, causing me to jump and my heart to race. I was so glad Eric didn't yell at me like that. I mean, he had in the past, but not since we got together.

He came back into the room with a look of annoyance.

"Who was on the phone?"

"It was Pam. Apparently the Vampires in this State are becoming restless because of the takeover. Sookie, I know you are not felling well, but there is a meeting tonight a Fangtasia and we are expected to be there. I will reschedule it, but it has already been rescheduled and is very important." I was feeling absolutely terrible and did not want to go out at all which caused me to slightly yell at him.

"Are you serious? Eric, I just was sick! I do not want to go anywhere! Leave me alone, you selfish bastard!" And with that, I rolled over away from him and tried to go back to sleep.

But I couldn't. I heard him leave the room, after feeling a huge rush of hurt from him. I felt physically, and now emotionally, terrible. I started crying again and laid there for about 15 minutes until I started to feel fine. The nausea had passed and all I wanted to do was find Eric and apologize. I mean, he could of waited until I was at least settled into bed before springing that on me, but I went a little fair in calling him what I did.

I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. I grabbed a bit fluffy towel out of the linen closet, hung it on the rack by the shower and started the water. I stripped out of the nightgown I was wearing, that I supposed Eric had dressed me in, seeing as how I had fallen asleep outside in his arms.

I stepped in and let the warm water fall over my tired body. I looked down and saw the my stomach had a slight bulge to it and gasped at the sight of it.

Oh my goodness!' I thought 'This is real!'

And that's the last thing I remember happening.

Eric's POV

How could she call me selfish? I offered to reschedule and she promptly yelled in my face and told me to leave.

I could not help the hurt I was feeling and I am sure she felt it through the bond.

I walked out of the room, respecting her request and went downstairs. I walked through the kitchen and noticed the stupid box of cereal that we had left out. Gods, the way her face lit up when she saw those box's. I loved how such simple things could cause her to become so overjoyed.

But, she wasn't always overjoyed. The past week since I saved her from fucking Compton, her eyes were almost dull and lifeless. It was beginning to worry me how many night terrors, as Dr. Ludwig had called them, she was having. Last night seemed to be the worst of them all, and she would not talk to me about it.

I wish she would understand that she can tell me anything. It will not annoy me or cause me to cast judgment onto her.

I only want happy Sookie. No one likes a sad Sookie.

There were times that she seemed fine, but I would catch her starring at nothing with such a look of sadness and it caused my still heart to hurt. Times like those, I wish I could just glamour her into forgetting the terrible things that had happened to her in her short life.

I only want her to be happy. And that is why I left the room without an argument. She was already physically sick and now she was probably feeling emotionally sick as well.

I opened the back screen door and flew up the roof and stared out at the night sky. It was already winter. I could not believe that I had only known this wonderful women for less than 2 years, it seemed as if I has known her forever.

Christmas was coming soon, and while I was not a Christian and had never celebrated the holiday, I knew my Lover did. I couldn't wait to see what she would do to my home and I smiled at that thought.

That smiled soon faded when I heard my love screaming my name.

I flew down off of the roof and went straight up to find her and the scene before me was absolutely horrifying.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Eric Northman was a Jeopardy answer tonight and none of the contestants knew it and I WAS LIKE OMG YOU FUCKING IDIOTS. I guess not everyone likes True Blood or something...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

**Sookie's POV  
**

I woke up lying in an uncomfortable position on the shower floor. I moved to get up and slipped falling on my wrist (fucking wrist injuries, why do I keep hurting it?), and smashed my face against the bench Eric had in his shower. I'm pretty sure I split my forehead open with the amount of blood coming down my face. I laid there for a moment, shocked. Then the pain kicked in.

"Agghh! Eric! Eric! Help me! Please!" Suddenly he was there, picking me up and carrying me out of the shower. He set me down on the vanity bench, grabbed a towel and put it around my shoulders. He grabbed a washcloth and held it up to my forehead.

"Hold this on here with pressure," he told me, and I followed his instructions.

He left for a moment and brought back a nightgown and panties, helping me dress. He took over holding the cloth on my forehead while I placed my good arm in the nightgown and then retook the position of holding it while he carefully placed my swollen wrist in the other sleeve.

"What happened?" he asked me, not looking me in the eyes as he slowly peeled back the washcloth. Blood gushed out and I was starting to feel light headed.

I swooned forward and Eric caught me. He carried me out to the bedroom and helped me get in a comfortable position.

"I fainted cause I got dizzy. And when I woke up this is what had happened," I told him. He sat down on his side or the bed, and bit into his wrist and held it up to my mouth.

I took his blood and started to feel aroused. My injured wrist was now healed so I reached down to rub his bulge. Only he didn't have a bulge. Instead he pushed my hand away, took his hand back, and got up. He went into the bathroom and came back with two washcloths, one wet and one dry. He cleaned up my face from all the blood and patted my face dry, not even trying to get any of my blood. I then knew that I had deeply hurt him with my over the top name-calling.

"Eric, I'm..." I started to say before he interrupted me.

"It is fine Sookie. You were not feeling well." He went back to the bathroom and when he came out, he went straight into his closet. From were I was lying I could see that he had hung up all of my new clothing in the closet. I couldn't believe that he had taken the time to do that, and I felt even worse for calling him selfish.

I got out of bed and went into the closet with him. I went over to my clothing, glanced at what he was wearing, and saw that he was wearing jeans, and tank, and his leather jacket. I chose a pair of black leggings and a black sweater. I dressed quickly and slid on my black suede boots.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Eric asked while I dressed. I turned to him and he had an emotionless face. I walked over to him and stood before him with my hands on my hips.

"I thought you said that we had a meeting to go to." He looked down at me and his eyes looked me up and down. "Fine, go do your makeup and hair. I will go have a Tru Blood."

He left the room and I followed him out.

"Eric! Please! I'm sorry! I don't know why I called you selfish! You are so wonderful to me all the time and I feel terrible about this! I don't know what to do!"

He had stopped but didn't turn around so I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"You are forgiven, min kärlek," he said with a smile. I jumped up and he easily caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he backed us up to the nearest wall, all the while kissing me.

"Eric, it's ok. Bite me, I know you're hungry." He bent his head into my neck and inhaled deeply, taking his time. Then, he bit me softly and took only a few mouthfuls. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, Lover," he whispered to me in a deeper voice, his accent more pronounced.

"Anytime."

He smiled and set me down. He turned to leave but I caught his hand. He stopped and turned back to me.

"I really am sorry, Eric," I said, looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed.

He lifted my chin up with his free hand. "I know."

He leaned forward and kissed me but when I opened my eyes he had vamped out of the room.

I shook my head with a slight laugh and headed to the bathroom where he had put my makeup and hair items. I quickly, but nicely applied a slightly darker eye. I placed a towel between the counter and me and I leaned closer to the mirror to apply my eyeliner.

I was just finishing when I noticed that Eric had been standing in the doorway, watching me.

"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SCARED ME!" I shouted at him, jumping away from the mirror.

"I am sorry Lover. I did not mean to startle you," he said, laughing at my reaction.

"Yeah, well next time make some noise or something!" I said turning back to the mirror.

"Why do you have a towel under you?" he asked from his stance at the doorway.

"Well, I noticed that I have a slight bump now," I told him, capping my mascara.

"WHAT!? Let me see!" He rushed over, spun me around, and lifted my shirt up. His large hands settled over my tiny bump and he started laughing.

"Sookie! This is amazing!" he said with a huge grin on his face. I started smiling too because of the amazing feelings I was getting from him.

"I KNOW! I was so overwhelmed that I fainted in the shower!" He looked up to me then.

"Sookie, you said you fainted because you were dizzy."

"Well, the real reason was lame. I didn't want you think that I was, you know, incapable of being a mother or something. I mean who faints at the sight of a baby bump?" I asked embarrassed.

"Sookie! My lover! All of this is overwhelming. You should never feel like you have to hide something from me. You are so caring and warm. My sweet, you will make a wonderful mother!" I smiled up and him and gave him a quick kiss.

I turned back to the mirror, grabbed my brush, and handed it to him. He took it from me and began to gently brush my hair out.

When he was done, I quickly plugged in my hair dryer and dried my slightly damp hair straight. I pulled it half up and left the rest down.

"I love your hair like that. It reminds me of when I stayed with you. You are so beautiful," he said from behind me with a smile.

"Oh thank you! Sometimes you are so sweet!"

"Do not let anyone know that," he said with a very serious look. I laughed at him and reached up and playfully squeezed one of his cheeks.

"Your secret is safe with me, My King," I said as I curtsied at him.

"Smart-ass," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You know it!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading! Thank you Sweet Sookie! **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

We left the bathroom and on the bed was a beautiful cranberry colored coat. Eric walked over to it and picked it up.

"Lover, it is getting colder, so I bought you a good winter coat. I hope you like it," he said, suddenly looking shy and unsure of himself.

"I love it!" I said. His face lit up and he walked over and helped me put it on. It fit perfectly. I buttoned it up and walked over the closet to look in the mirror. I loved the way it looked on me, especially with the black leggings. I came back out and we walked downstairs.

When we got into the kitchen, my stomach let out a huge groan.

"Oh man, I'm hungry! Wow, I didn't think I was, but geez it just keeps hitting me all of a sudden!" I said, while placing my hands on my empty stomach. Well not so empty, there was a little magical baby in there.

"We will get you something on the way. The meeting starts at 8:30 and it is only 7:46 now," he said, after looking at his watch.

"I'm going to need to go grocery shopping," I said.

"We can go after the meeting," Eric said, while opening the door to the garage. "Red or yellow, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Red," I said, with a smile on my face.

"Red it is." He opened the garage by pressing the button by the door and we went and got into his car. I couldn't help but notice Eric didn't buckle his seat belt.

"Eric! Buckle up!" I told him.

"Why? A car crash will not kill me, my lover."

"Right. Sorry, I'm just feeling..."

"You are nesting and are feeling protective."

"Huh? What do you mean nesting?" I asked. I had never heard of that before.

"It is a stage that pregnant women go through. You gather the things you need for your young, you want to always be around your mate, and you feel protective over your mate," he said as he started the car and drove out onto the street.

"Oh, like a mama bird. Nesting, huh," I said. "Ooh! That reminds me! We need to start getting a nursery together!"

"Yes of course. We will go shopping sometime next week."

I noticed that Eric lived in the middle of the woods with just a clearing for the house, pool, and driveway. I guess he liked his privacy.

I knew how that felt. I loved not having close neighbors. I loved having privacy. I remembered when I was a young, how I used to beg my Gran for a lock on my door to stop my Uncle from coming it and for privacy. Then a thought occurred to me. We hadn't talked about whether or not Eric had taken care of my Uncle yet.

"Eric, did you ever, you know, kill my Uncle?"

He looked over to me with a look that could only be described as great regret.

"Um, no. I have not had the chance yet. I will do it tomorrow for sure. I am sorry Sookie."

"Oh it's fine," I said in a short, stammered way.

We were on the highway now and I could see the exit into Shreveport. He took it and we were then in downtown Shreveport.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked me.

"Blood," I answered. I had been having a huge craving for fish and chips.

"What?" He turned and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I said, fish and chips."

"No you did not. You said blood."

At the mention of that, I suddenly got a major craving for blood and started to gasp and pant.

"I think it's the baby, Eric. I think the baby wants blood. OH! I need it! I NEED IT NOW!" I was starting to freak out and shake from the craving for blood that I was feeling.

Eric pulled over to the side of the road and bit into his wrist and held it up to me. I took deep pulls from his until I felt like I had enough. I pulled back and Eric leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled out some tissues. He handed them to me and started the car again.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, feeling really confused.

"That is my son you have in there, Sookie. It makes sense," Eric told me.

"Yeah, but it was so intense! That was crazy! Oh well, I guess if my baby needs it I'll have to get it. I wonder if I'll have to drink Tru Blood, or if your blood will be enough…" I said, half thinking aloud.

"We will pick some up with when we go shopping after the meeting. Then we will do a taste test," he said, as he pulled into a Long John Silvers.

He went through the drive through and ordered my food. When he pulled out his wallet I stopped him and handed him my debit card.

"No. Not happening," he said, refusing to take the card.

"Fine! Whatever Eric Northman!"

He smiled his signature smirk with his fangs out. He turned back to the girl at the drive thru window.

"That will be $5.36," she said, looking at the computer screen. When she turned back, her face turned pale and she gasped. She handed Eric the bag and my drink and I noticed that her nametag said Jocelyn. Hmm, I guess it was a more common name than I had thought.

"Have a nice evening," she practically purred. I glared out at her, coughing slightly. She looked over at me and gasped again.

"Thank you so much Sweetie!" I said loudly, leaning over to kiss Eric on the cheek.

"I love it when you get all possessive!" Eric said, as he drove away laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said, while eating my lovely greasy food.

He laughed again and we drove in silence until we pulled up to Fangtasia.

"Lover, this meeting should not be very long. Just do me a favor? Try not to argue with me?" he asked, with a slightly worried look.

"I do not argue!" I said, a little insulted.

"Um, Sookie?"

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You are arguing now," he said, with a laugh as he vamped over to my side of the car.

Touché, Mr. Northman, touché.

**Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think of this chapter! **

**Next chapter should be up when I have time! The last few days I've been able to post because I've had time, but I don't know when I will next because of wedding stuff! **

**Also, I have never been to a Long John Silvers and I made up the price so yeah.**

**Also, when I imagine Sookie's Cranberry Coat, I always imagine it being a Pea coat!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is another chapter for you! **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris_**

We walked into Fangtasia through the back door and headed into Eric's office. He sat down behind the desk and I stood by the door, unsure if I should sit down or go out to the bar. I stood there awkwardly for a few moments until Eric looked up with a questioning look.

"Sookie, you can come in. You do not have to stand there," he said to me. I let out a sigh and walked in, sitting at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I wasn't sure if you were busy or wanted to be alone," I told him as he sorted through some of the papers on his desk.

"No, you can stay in here if you want to, but to be honest, I will not be much fun. I have to get some of this paper work done before the meeting," he said, while typing something into his computer without looking up.

"Oh, well I can just sit out in the bar until the meeting," I told him, getting up. I went to grab my bag, but I noticed that I didn't have it with me. I walked around his desk and kissed him on his cheek before leaving. "See you in a bit!"

He smiled at me and then started working again as I walked out of his office. I went out the back door to his car. I opened the door and noticed that my purse had fallen behind Eric's seat. Instead of going around to the other side of the car, I climbed onto the passenger's seat and reached for it, but it was just out of reach. I gave my self a mental pat of the back for not wearing a skirt like I had wanted to, and leaned further in, my bottom in the air.

"What a lovely view," I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly moved out of the position I had been in, forgetting my bag for the moment. I got out of the car and a vampire who I had not met before was standing there, his fangs down.

"Um, well, excuse me," I said, as I tried to walk past him towards the back door of the bar, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he asked me, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, well I just was going to go back inside, so would you kindly let go of me? I would much appreciate it." I tried to pull my arm back and walk away again but his grip only tightened.

"Oh, no, Miss. I think first, I would like to have a snack and, then, well to be quite frank, a fuck." I started to panic and I screamed for him to let me go.

"LET ME GO! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed into the empty parking lot.

The vampire that held me started laughing.

"Struggle all you want but that's not going to change what I have planned for you," he said into my ear, pushing my hair away from my neck.

"PLEASE NO!" I shouted. "ERIC! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"You're the King's human?" he asked me, fear clouding his face. He dropped me and started slowly backing away. I fell against the corvette and hit my stomach against the hood of the car. What the fuck? Why do I keep getting injured and in the same ways!

"OHH! AWW NOO! ERIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I lay there on the ground in agony, praying that my baby was ok. I held my stomach, continuing to scream when I felt wetness trickle down between my legs. I looked down and saw that my pants were soaked, and when I reached down to touch the wetness, my hand came back bloody. The back door suddenly opened up and Eric came rushing out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Eric yelled looking around for me. When he finally saw me on the ground with blood everywhere, he looked murderous. "SOOKIE!"

He rushed over to me and a group of vampires, who I didn't recognize came around from the front of the building.

"PAM! TAKE HER INSIDE AND CALL DR. LUDWIG!" I hadn't noticed Pam was in the group of vampires until she came over to me and lifted me up.

"AWW! NOO! OH! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! OH PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted while Pam quickly walked back inside. Eric followed us, holding the vampire who had attempted to attack me. He shoved him down the steps of the basement.

"You're going to be just fine, Sookie," Pam said. I noticed that her eyes were rimmed with red and a few bloody tears had fallen.

Pam laid me down on the couch and quickly got her phone out and called the doctor.

"Pam! Go and chain the prisoner!" Eric shouted at Pam as he tore the phone from her hand. She vamped out of the room while Eric paced around his office waiting for Dr. Ludwig to answer.

"GET TO FANGTASIA! NOW!" he shouted into the phone. "Sookie has been attacked."

**Don't worry! I have more for you!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris_**

Eric looked over at me and saw that I was still crying and clutching my stomach. He vamped over to me and kneeled beside the couch, biting into his wrist and pushing it toward my mouth. I latched on and took long pulls. I felt the pain start to fade and moved to sit up, wanting to go and clean up in the bathroom.

"Sookie, you should lie down until Dr. Ludwig gets here," Eric told me in a soft voice. He looked incredibly worried.

"I just want to get out of these pants," I told him, and a look of anguish came over his face.

"I am sure there is something in the gift shop that you could wear. I will go and get it," he said as got up to leave, but I never heard him leave because a wave of deep exhaustion came over me.

Eric's POV

I left my office with Sookie lying on my couch, bleeding. I turned to look back, right before I shut the door, and saw that my beautiful bonded had already fallen asleep.

I turned into the hallway ripped open the door of the basement and ran down the steps. I saw the vampire hanging from the ceiling by silver chains. I ran over to him and punched him in the face, breaking his nose in the process.

"I will deal with you later," I told him, and left him there.

I ran back upstairs and into the bathroom were I washed my hands of the prisoner's blood. I sat down on the bench that was in there and let the tears fall. I could not believe that this was happening. I had no idea if the baby and Sookie were okay, and it was all because some vampire thought Sookie smelled good.

I stood up and walked over to the sink and washed the bloody tears off my face. I looked into the mirror and my anger overtook me. I punched the mirror, roaring at the top of my lungs, and glass flew everywhere. I would have Ginger clean this up later. Right now Sookie needed me.

I went into the bar and headed over to the gift shop. I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a pair of panties and went back into my office. I saw that Dr. Ludwig had already gotten there.

"There you are, Mr. Northman. Miss. Stackhouse was just telling me that you had gone to get her some clothing and I see that you have..."

"What of the baby?" I asked, interrupting her, not caring about being rude. I _needed_ to know.

"The baby and Miss. Stackhouse are both fine. I am not completely sure what caused the bleeding but I think that it may be from being in a stressful situation. Now, Miss. Stackhouse said that when she fell, she hit her stomach against the hood of your car. But I checked everything out and the baby and her are both fine. She said that you already gave her your blood. There really is nothing wrong, so there is nothing I can do. I would suggest eating a meal high in iron and taking some iron supplements. Do either of you have any questions?"

"They are fine? The baby and Sookie are fine?" I ran over to Sookie, relief filling me up. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, Eric, can't breath," Sookie said, her voice muffled against my chest.

"Sorry, my sweet, I am just so relieved. You have no idea how much that baby means to me. I could not bare it if I lost either of you," I said, while pulling back from her. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Ludwig. I thought the worst when I saw all of the blood."

"You were right to call me. Never hesitate. Well, goodnight you two. And try to stay out of trouble," Dr. Ludwig said, as she turned and left the office.

I looked back to Sookie and saw that she was moving to get up off the couch. She took the clothing from me and went to leave my office.

"Sookie, I have a private bathroom in here. You can clean up in there," I told her, indicating where the bathroom was. "When you are done, we will go out and get this damn meeting over with."

"Eric? What's going to happen to that guy? Cause he really didn't hurt me. I mean, sure he grabbed me and tried to bite me, but he didn't actually hurt me," she said, standing in the bathroom with the door open, removing her pants.

I got up and raced over to her, grabbing her pants.

"This is what he did! If he had not touched you, he never would have pushed you and you would not have bled," I said, in a stern voice. I dropped the pants into the sink and then pushed up her sleeves, revealing the already fading bruises. "And this! Do not tell me he did not hurt you. He will pay, Sookie. He will be sentenced to the True Death. I will stake him tonight during the meeting for the disrespect and hurt he has caused me and my family."

"Eric, calm down. Please, your emotions are too much," she told me, taking a step away. I dropped her arm and also took a step back.

"Sookie, I am sorry that I have upset you. But what that bastard did tonight was a great offense toward me and mine."

"I get it, Eric. I just hate death, even if the person dying has hurt me." She began to take off her ruined panties and placed them on top of her pants in the sink. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course," I said, leaving the bathroom, and shutting the door.

I noticed that my couch had some of Sookie's blood on it and I quickly, at vamp speed, cleaned it up. Sookie came out of the bathroom just as I was tying up the bag of dirty, bloody, paper towels.

"All done," she said, with a small, sad, smile. I crossed the room and took her into my arms.

"Everything will be fine, Sookie. I will make sure of it." I kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Let us get this meeting over with and then we can go grocery shopping."

I left my office and headed into the main bar area, with Sookie following behind me. She grabbed my hand and that is the way we entered into my, for lack of a better word,coronation.

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Tell me what you think! I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Thank you so much Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

**Sookie's POV:**

We walked into the bar and I noticed that I was the only human there. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be there, but Eric had told me that I was expected to come, so I continued to follow Eric up to the platform. I noticed that another throne had been placed next to Eric's. He motioned for me to sit there and I felt slightly uncomfortable in front of so many vampires.

"Good evening," Eric said, talking to the group. He was in his badass, political mood. I couldn't help but admire him.

"I understand that some of you have had some concerns over my becoming King. There should be no concerns. William Compton attacked my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse, and I was well within my rights to eliminate him. Let it be known that if anyone else touches my bonded without my permission, they will suffer the same consequences. Pam, please go and get the prisoner."

Pam left the room, disappearing behind the door leading to the offices. She came back with the vampire who attacked me earlier and I immediately tensed at seeing him. Eric sent me a huge wave of calm and I sent him back love.

Pam brought the man toward the platform. I noticed that a plastic tarp had been placed beneath the stage.

"This vampire attacked Miss. Stackhouse tonight in the back parking lot. Luckily, I was able to get to her before any real damage could be done. But, touch her he did, and now he will be issued a true death. Let this be another example to you all. I do not FUCKING FORGIVE."

And with that, Eric took a stake from his jacket pocket and plunged it into the vampire's dead heart and he disintegrated into a pile of gore. Pam quickly closed the plastic tarp and disappeared behind the doors.

"Now, do any of you have any questions?" Eric waited a moment, but not a sound besides my breathing could be heard. "Good."

He sat down on his throne and all the vampires stood up. There must have been at least 400 of them and I was not sure how they all fit into the bar. They formed a line in front of the stage and "pledged their fealty" to Eric, and then to me. I was a little surprised that they offered it to me as well, but I figured they just wanted to be on Eric's good side. When they were done, they talked amongst themselves. I had to admit, it was really nice to be able to be in a crowded room and not hear a million thoughts.

Pam was last in line, and she came up onto the stage and kneeled before Eric.

"My King, my maker. I pledge my fealty to you and your bonded. I also would like to apologize for the juvenile way I have been acting. I am sorry about the things I have said to Sookie and I hope that we can move past this."

"Rise, my child." Geez, it was all really medieval. "You are forgiven. This time."

She nodded once and moved over to me, except she did not kneel.

"Sookie, I am very sorry for the way I treated you the other night. I would like to take you shopping soon, if that is alright with Eric. I feel us girls need to get to know each other, and then we can all live in peace." Pam looked so hopeful, and it was an emotion I had never seen on her face.

"Yes, of course we can go out. Sounds like fun," I said with a smile. Pam smiled back for a moment before her face returned to her usual bored expression.

"Pam, I think it is time to let the vermin in," Eric said from beside me. She nodded and went over to the door. "Everyone! You are free to leave. Thank you."

Most of the vampires got up and left through the back door, as Pam had advised them to. I guess she did that so there wouldn't be a traffic jam at the front door.

Pam took her place by the front door and opened it. I started to hear them right away.

_Oh I hope the big, tall, blonde is here tonight!_

_It's not gay if they're dead, right?_

_I just need to get bitten! _

_I need some V, some V, some V. V, V, V! Hopefully one of these vamps will come with me tonight!_

The last one made me pause and I turned to Eric.

"Eric, I heard a drainer," I told him as discreetly as possible "He's over there in the black V-neck and red pants."

Eric nodded to me and looked up. A vampire, that I did not recognize, came up and Eric told him what I had heard. The vampire left and grabbed the guy and took him behind the door that lead to the offices. I guessed he was taking him to the basement.

I couldn't find it in me to feel bad about it either. I mean, this guy wanted to drain a vampire. He was no saint.

We sat there for another 20 minutes or so, until I started to get bored.

"Hey, Eric? Can we get out of here soon?" I asked him, while hearing the thoughts of a bottle-dyed blonde who was thinking about my Viking.

"Of course, my sweet." He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we made our way off the stage.

The woman from before had made her way over to us and reached out and touched Eric's arm.

"I could give you a much better time than her, Sugar," she said in a voice that she probably thought was sexy, but I felt Eric's disgust and rage through the bond.

He ripped his arm away from the sickly-thin women and bared his fangs at her.

"That women is my fiancé. You EVER come here again and you will pay dearly. Now apologize to her," he said, motioning toward me. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed that he called me his fiancé again, but I was slightly turned on by his protectiveness. Wow, when did I become such a damsel? I didn't need a man to protect me. I didn't need anyone.

I let go of Eric's hand and ran away from him and the woman. Maybe she could give him a better time. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there.

I got to the front door and kept on going, hearing Eric calling my name, but I didn't stop. I had to get away. He was changing me and I didn't like it.

I was a few blocks away before I finally stopped because I couldn't run anymore. I was crying and scared and I heard someone come up behind me. I screamed when I felt the two hands reach out and grab me.

"Sookie! Sookie, it is me! What is going on?" I turned around and saw that it was Eric standing there.

"I just, I can't, I don't, I, I, I," I sobbed out, not able to tell him what I was feeling.

"Sookie, Sookie! Calm down! This is not good for the baby! Take deep breaths," he said, and when he mentioned the baby, I realized how stupid I was being.

Sure he was changing me, but it was for the better. If I was going to have a baby with a vampire, I needed to accept his protection and his way of life. I was not the only one I had to think about anymore.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I just felt overwhelmed and I panicked," I told him, finally able to catch my breath.

"I do not understand. What overwhelmed you? That vile women's thoughts?" he asked me, confused.

"No, no. It wasn't that. I just felt like you were changing me and I felt like I just had to get out of there. I'm sorry. I realize that everything you do is for mine and the babies protection," I told him, wiping my tears away. "I'm fine really. Let's go the store and then we can go home okay?"

"Alright. We shall go to the store. But, Sookie, are you sure you are alright?" he asked, brushing my hair behind my ears.

"Yeah, yeah. I just was a little overwhelmed is all. I'm good now," I said, taking his hand.

But Eric had other plans. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. Then he picked me up and somehow I was suddenly on his back.

"Hold on!" he said, and vamped us back to Fangtasia and to the car.

He set me down and we got into the car and drove toward the big sign that said "Wal-Mart."

I had wondered what this would be like. Grocery shopping with Eric.

**Last one for tonight! I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think about it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Here we have Sookie and Eric going to Wal-mart!**

**Read, enjoy, and review! Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

Eric pulled into the parking lot and found a space easily, seeing as how it was 10:00 p.m. on a Tuesday. He got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door.

"Uh, how about I meet you in there in a second?" I asked, wanting to clean up my makeup a bit.

"Not a chance. After what happened tonight, you will not be leaving my sight," Eric told me. I knew there was no point in arguing, but we were no longer in the vampire meeting and I was free to speak my mind.

"Excuse me! I can take care of myself. I was doing just fine before you came along, Mr. High-handed!" I wasn't completely sure what was causing me to be so angry. It was then I realized that I was being influenced by a person's thoughts.

Their mind was all tangled and hard to read, but I kept getting pictures sent to me from somewhere. I got out of the car and looked around frantically. The thoughts I was hearing were eerily similar to the night terror I had had the other night.

_Vamper King...Dead...Silver...Stake...Closer...Get the blonde!_

I was finally able to place where the thoughts were coming from. I could see a truck parked, with its lights on, across the lot, but I couldn't see into the car.

"Sookie? What are you doing?" Eric asked. I had almost forgotten he was there and I felt horrible for the things I had said to him.

But I couldn't focus on Eric now, so I ignored him and tried to concentrate on the person's mind. I could tell that it was a man, and a were of some sort, maybe a bird? I wasn't sure, but I was able to hear that he was not alone.

I started walking in the direction of the car when I felt my hands start to blaze up. When I was standing right in front of the car, with the headlights clearly showing who I was, I started talking.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?" I asked, with a serious expression. I knew they could hear me. I heard a woman's mind and I could tell she was also some sort of were, but not a full one. I was able to hear inside her mind much better than other were's mind.. "Your FUCKING worst nightmare!"

_Gosh Darn-it! What is this crazy woman doing? Carl is going to run her over and it serves her right, the stupid fangbanging whore. _

Just as the were, apparently named Carl, started reviving his engine, I noticed that Eric was standing beside me with his fangs down.

"Do it," he said, and with that I shot their car and it flew back about 30 feet. The lights went out and I could tell that I had damaged the engine somehow.

"Can we not go ANYWHERE without being attacked?! I mean, honestly! This is getting so annoying," I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. Eric started laughing right next to me and I just gave him a glare. "What in the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You! You are magnificent! I did not know you had such power!" he said, standing there with a huge grin. "Why were you so angry before?"

"That guy's thoughts! I heard him but it didn't register in my mind that I was hearing him until I saw us from his point of view. I saw him looking at us, if that makes sense." I tried to explain to Eric. I felt bad for yelling at him before. "I am really sorry! That was really weird. It's never happened before. Something was annoying me but I didn't know what until I saw his mind."

"It does make sense. I would love for you to tell me more about how your telepathy works, but for now, I have to go and glamour some stupid hicks." Eric vamped over to their car and I heard the woman scream. I just rolled my eyes because I could feel how satisfied he got with what he was doing.

I walked back to the car, grabbed my bag, locked the car, and shut the door. I walked into the store and grabbed a cart, blinking at the bright lights for a moment. I walked into the produce section and there were a few other women around me who were talking. Suddenly they all went quiet and I looked up and saw that Eric had come into the store. I rolled my eyes at their reaction. If only they knew what a big dork he really was. Sure he was a badass Vampire King, but he was also very silly and playful.

I didn't wait for Eric to catch up. I kept walking through the store until I stopped next to one of the women, who was a pretty loud broadcaster.

_I wonder if he would come out to my car with me. I bet he's HUGE. _

I turned around and saw that Eric was a few steps behind me.

"Hey, Sweetie! There you are! Come on!" I said to Eric as he walked over to me. He kissed me on the cheek and the woman's thoughts suddenly turned to jealously.

_Why is it always the ugliest girls who get the best-looking guys? I am so much better looking than her, it's crazy! _

I turned and looked the woman straight in the eye. "He would not and he is," I said to the woman, answering her previous questions. "And I'll let him be the judge of that. Ask him."

Her face paled when she realized what I had done.

"I...I...sorry," she said, her face turning bright red.

"What do you want her to ask me, my dear?" Eric asked, with a smirk.

"Hey, look, I'm-I'm sorry o-okay?" she stammered out. "Sorry!"

The woman ran out of the store and Eric and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh, I'm dying! That was priceless!" I said in between fits of giggles.

"What did she think, dear one?" Eric asked, still chuckling.

"Well first she was wondering if you would go out to her car with her and then she wanted to know how, you know, big you are," I said, gesturing to that area of his body.

He gave me a knowing smirk. "But what did you want her to ask me?"

"Well then, when I called you over to me, she thought she was prettier than me and that ugly girls always somehow get the best guys," I said, still laughing, but I stopped when I saw Eric's face. He looked so angry.

"What!?" he asked, starting to turn and follow the woman. I grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

"Hey, hey! It's fine!" I told him, not wanting him to go after that woman.

"You are much better than that vile women!" Eric said loudly, causing a few people to look over at us.

"Thanks, but you can't go and kill her just because she thought something rude," I told him, leading him over to the meat section.

"I could. But since you do not want me to, I will not," he told me, reaching forward and squeezing my ass. "When did I become such an ass-kisser?"

"When you met me, Sweetheart."

**Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think! I have more for you tonight! Thank you again!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I have a feeling you guys are really going to like this one. **

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much._**

Eric and I made our way thoughout the bakery, me pushing the cart, and him walking slightly behind me. I couldn't wait for when we could go shopping as a family and that made me look down and place a hand over my stomach.

"What? Is he kicking?" Eric asked, really excited.

"No, no. It's a bit too early for that. I was just thinking about him is all," I said with a smile at his eagerness. Eric leaned down and kissed my little bump. I smiled down at him until he stood back up and kissed me.

"So, what else do you need to get?"

I had made a grocery list in the car and I took it out of my bag, crossing off a few items that I had already picked up.

"Well, if I give you of half the list, we can speed this up."

Eric nodded and I ripped the list in half, giving him the bottom half. He looked it over and then took off. I continued looking for the items on my half of list and was working my way over to the dairy aisle when I heard Eric swear. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere, so I continued on my way. Then I heard it again, but this time it sounded closer.

"Where the fuck do they keep the fucking peanut butter?" I spotted Eric looking at the display of butter and eggs, talking to himself. I stifled a giggle and made my way over to him. I noticed that he had grabbed a cart and had gotten most of the items on the list I had given him.

"Can I assist you, Sir?" I asked him.

He turned to me and had a frustrated, but playful, look on his face.

"Yes. There is no peanut butter here, but I am in the butter section. I do not understand."

"Well that's because peanut butter isn't kept here. It's not really butter," I said with a giggle. Eric's eyebrows rose in question.

"I think I am going to need to talk to your manager," Eric said, walking toward me.

"Well you see, I don't actually work here. I was just looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him? Tall, blonde, answers to Eric, Sweetie, and My King?" He looked down at himself and then back up to me.

"Well, you are in luck! Because that is me! I am the one you are looking for." He came closer to me and reached out to grab me.

I took a step back. "Hey, he gets really jealous, so I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He took another step closer and I took another step back. "Really he does!"

Without warning I took off running through the store with my cart. I felt Eric running behind me, at human speed, with his cart, trying to catch me. He finally caught me and turned me around and planted a big kiss on my lips.

"There you are Eric! I'm so glad I found you! This guy was just chasing me! Did you see him?" I asked, slightly out of breath, still joking around.

"No. I just saw you running though the store like a madwoman, pushing your cart. Are you sure you did not imagine this man?" he asked me, brushing my hair back behind my ear. I noticed that he did that a lot.

"No, he's real," I said, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Then I noticed that we were in the baby department and I saw the cutest little shoes. They were little leather boots, like the kind Eric was wearing.

"Oh! Eric! Look!" I said as I went over to the display, grabbing them from the shelf. I pushed them towards him. "Aren't they just he cutest?! They are baby versions of your boots!"

"Yes, they are, my sweet."

I began to collect a pair of the boots in each size they had, so the baby would be able to wear them for a long time, and placed them in the cart. When I was done, I noticed that Eric was standing there, smiling at me.

"What? Do you not like them?" I asked, suddenly embarrassed. I went to put the shoes back but Eric reached out and stopped me.

"No! They are perfect! I was just thinking about my son and how wonderful a mother you will be," he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead and then kissing my mouth. The kiss got heated very quickly. I heard someone clear their throat. When I pulled away and saw two old women glaring at us.

_Stupid girl went and got herself knocked up. No ring, so they are obliviously not married. What is wrong with her?_

The second one was worse.

_What a tragedy?! That poor baby isn't going to know what it's like to grow up with a real family._

My eyes welled up with tears and I grabbed my cart and tried to walk away, but Eric grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"Sookie, my lover, what is wrong?"

_Did he really call her 'my lover'? I bet he's married, that little whore! Get's knocked up by a married man._

That's when the tears started to fall.

"Can we please just finish shopping and go?" I asked Eric, trying to be discreet. I saw that the two women were whispering to each other and looking at us.

The shorter of the two then started talking. "If you two would move and stop your sinning, we would appreciate it. It's bad enough that you are not married, but to be doing that in public..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

Eric looked over to the women and straightened up, standing at his full height. He turned to them and barred his fangs.

"You have upset her," he said simply, pulling her under his glamour. I had stopped crying and was wondering what was going to happen. "Apologize and forget about us. You never met us."

"I-I-I, I'm sorry!" one of the women said. Then Eric did the same with the other women before she and her friend rushed away. He turned back to me and wiped away my tears. I was beginning to wonder what the point of wearing makeup was, seeing as how I kept crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, leaning in close to me. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, they were just two old bats who have nothing better to do but judge others."

"I love some of the sayings that you use." Eric laughed slightly and kissed my forehead and then took a step back. He then got onto one knee.

I couldn't believe that this was happening and in Wal-Mart of all places. He pulled out a jewelry box from inside his jacket pocket. I briefly wondered what else he kept in there. He had pulled out his wallet, a stake, and now this. I gasped at the sight of it. It was beautiful. Just a simple diamond on a white gold (no silver obliviously) band. It was perfect for me. I had feared that Eric would get something gaudy, but I loved the ring.

But did I really want to get married yet? Sure we were having a baby, but I still was unsure.

"Sookie, you are the girl in the white dress who walked into my bar and changed my life. I remember thinking how much I wanted you back then and how different this want is now. I want you as my equal and as my wife. I know that we just recently have gotten back together, but there is no use in waiting. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I planned on doing this in a much more romantic and private setting, but after seeing what just happened, I want this ring on your hand. So, Sookie, my sweet, my dear, my lover, my bonded, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stood there for a moment, with a shocked look on my face. I looked around and gasped, noticing that a group of people had surrounded us. I felt a ton of pressure.

Taking a calming breath, I looked back to Eric and said my answer.

**Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think! I really hope you like it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello! Here it is! Her answer. **

**Thank you so much for reading this! **

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. _**

_Hell! You love him, you're bonded to him, basically immortal because of it, and you're pregnant with his miracle baby. Why the hell would you even question whether you want to marry him? Come on Sookie! Say something! _

I stood there for a moment with a shocked look on my face. I looked around and gasped, noticing that a group of people had surrounded us. I felt a ton of pressure.

Taking a calming breath, I looked back to Eric and said my answer.

"Yes."

The look on his face was, it was indescribable. All the people surrounding us clapped and cheered. He stood up and slid the ring on my finger before pulling me in for a kiss. When I pulled back for breath, he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You have made me the happiest man in the universe." Then he picked me up and spun me around, laughing.

"Okay, okay! Put me down!" I pretend scolded him. He did and kissed me again.

"Let us finish shopping and get out of here," he said. I could tell why he wanted to leave. It was pressing into my stomach. He really was much taller than me, but we always made it work.

"Okay. I think we have pretty much everything. We just need bleach and laundry soap. Why don't you go get it?" I asked with a smile. Eric smiled back and vamped away, only to return with the products 15 seconds later.

"Sorry I took so long. They were on the other side of the store."

I laughed at him and started putting the items from my cart into his. I pushed the cart over to the checkout and Eric started unloading the items quickly.

I rolled my eyes at his eagerness but couldn't bring myself to scold him.

"Hello. How are you tonight?" the cashier asked, with what she thought passed as a sexy grin.

_Oh, wow, you don't see men like this everyday. I wonder if he would be willing to wait until my shift ends._

I didn't listen to anymore. Instead, I grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him to me. I planted a huge, passionate, kiss on him and when I pulled away I just glared at the cashier.

"No, he would not be willing to wait until your shift ends. He's going to be taking me home and fucking me till dawn. Aren't you, Sweetie?"

"Yes, of course, my future wife," Eric replied with a smug smile. "Why would I want you, when I have perfection?" he asked the cashier.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed, her face as pale as a ghost. She quickly rang up everything else and when Eric pulled out his wallet I didn't fight him on it. It was still a bit annoying but we were getting married after all.

He walked out of the store and brought the cart over to the Corvette. He opened the trunk and started emptying the cart into it. I tried to help him but he just wouldn't have it.

"Sookie, I got this. You can go wait in the car." I nodded at him and went and got into the car. He finished a few moments later and came into the car.

"Ugh, I'm hungry," I whined, all of the sudden feeling very hungry.

"What do you feel like?" Eric asked as he pulled out the parking spot. "Blood?"

"No!" I said, burying my face in my hands. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Well, I purchased every type of Tru Blood so we can see if you can drink those."

"I really don't want to but if little Ricky wants it, I'll just have to drink it for him."

"What did you call him?" Eric asked, looking over at me with a wondering look.

"Uh, well that's what I've been calling him. I mean, he has to have a name, so I was thinking we could name him after you, but call him Ricky as a nickname." I was kind of embarrassed that I had let it slip. "It's stupid, just forget I said it."

"No! It is fine! I did not know you wanted to name the baby after me."

"Well, I mean, you are his father after all." He picked up my hand and kissed it and didn't let go. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really want to eat fast food again because I don't think it's good for the baby or me."

"Then that is definitely not an option. Do you want to go to this new restaurant that just opened up?" he asked me, glancing over at me with an excited look, which I was confused about. Why would he be so excited about a new restaurant? Unless...

"Eric, do you own this restaurant? And I thought you wanted to get home?"

He gave me a 'come on' look. "Sookie, I can wait. I do have some control. Besides, I would rather you eat. I do not want you to get sick. And yes! I do own it. Do you want to go?"

"Sure, what kind of place is it? Am I dressed okay?"

"Yes, it is a steakhouse for supes. Anyone can go there but it is catered toward vampires and other supes. It is called Stackhouse's Steakhouse." He looked so excited and happy. I guessed even a vampire as confident as Eric wanted approval. "I renamed it a few nights ago when we got back together."

"Wow, you named it after me? That's really sweet, Eric!" His whole face lit up and I could tell he was happy that I approved.

We pulled into the parking lot and I loved the look of it. It looked like a farmhouse except it had the name of the restaurant on the roof. He pulled into a 'Reserved for Owner' spot and turned off the car.

"Do not be surprised if the wait staff is very attentive," Eric told me, opening up his car door and vamping over to my side. "My lady," he said, holding out his hand to me, bowing slightly.

"Why, thank you, kind Sir!" I said, taking his hand and getting out of the car. "Oh, wait! I have to get my bag."

I turned back to the car and bent over the seat to get my bag off of the floor. I heard a low groan behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Eric's eyes staring at my bottom.

"See something you like?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Let us get you something to eat. I want to take you home."

I laughed and lead the way to the front door, but he vamped ahead of me and opened the door for me. I thanked him and we went inside of the restaurant. The hostess had been looking down at some sort of book, probably a reservation book.

"I'll be with you in one moment," she said, writing something down. I could tell that she was a werewolf from her thoughts. She looked to be in her 50's.

Eric cleared his throat and she looked up, shocked, but happy.

"Oh! Mr. Northman! We were not expecting you! And who is this lovely woman? Wait, is this the woman you were telling me about?"

Eric looked embarrassed, something that I never thought that I would see.

"Uh, yes, this is she. Sookie, meet Kathryn. Kathryn, this is my fiancée, Sookie Stackhouse."

"She said yes?! Congratulations, Mr. Northman! It's nice to meet you Miss. Stackhouse. Let me show you to your table."

"It's nice to meet you, as well." I was wondering who this woman was to Eric but I would wait to ask him once she left.

She brought us over to a booth in the back of the room. While the outside looked like a house, the inside looked like any restaurant would. I loved it so much already and the smells coming from the kitchen were amazing.

"Your server will be with you in a moment," the hostess said, handing me a menu and giving Eric a one-page menu, with a list of different bloods.

"Thank you," Eric said before she left.

"How do you know her?" I asked him, once she was far enough away.

"She has worked for me since she was in her twenties. I have owned many different restaurants and I usually have her work at them until they are able to run smoothly on their own."

"She seems nice. You told her about me?"

"Uh, yes. She has always been someone I could trust and I was having a particularly bad night and few weeks ago. I was here looking over last minute things. She knew something was wrong and we talked about you."

"Eric, I'm sorry that I broke it off with you. I really am." I felt so bad for everything that had happened. I knew that we were together again and stronger than ever, but it didn't mean that I didn't still feel bad about it all. Just thinking of the crushed look on his face that night made me want to cry.

"Sookie, it is all fine now. I have you and I am not letting you go. What has passed has passed." He smiled at me and took my hand.

The server approached our table to take our order.

" Good Evening. My name is Robert and I will be your server. What can I get for you this evening?" the server asked when he reached us.

Eric motioned for me to go first.

"I'll take the house steak, medium, with green beans and steak fries. Oh and some water, when you get a chance." I handed him my menu.

"Ok, I'll bring your water right over. And for you Mr. Northman?"

"I will have a Tru Blood, type AB Positive." The server nodded and went to get our drinks.

"Wow, a guy who didn't think about my boobs for once. How refreshing." Eric laughed at that and the server came back over our drinks.

The rest of the meal passed uneventful, except for when I took a bite. I moaned because it was so good, and Eric gave me a smoldering look. We finished up and left shortly after, driving home very quickly. Eric pulled into the garage and quickly locked everything up, while I went upstairs and stripped off my clothing.

Eric met me upstairs and he was a very happy vampire until dawn.

**I really hope you liked it! I gave you what you wall wanted, didn't I?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

**I took a long time on this chapter for some reason, so sorry for the wait.**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

The following week after Eric's Wal-Mart proposal was pretty tame compared to all the stuff that had happened to us in the week before. Of course there were the strange vampires and humans who would approach me at Fangtasia, but that was to be expected. Eric always scared them off anyway.

I was also starting to show more and Eric seemed to absolutely love it. He would talk to the baby after I fell asleep, or when he thought I was sleeping, and it was extremely adorable. I mean, who wouldn't swoon over a man this excited over a baby?

I swear, if I weren't already pregnant, I probably would have ended up pregnant anyway with as much sex we were having.

We had started to make some wedding plans and we had set the date for December 22nd, the longest night of the year. Eric suggested it. Shocking, I know. I mean, who would have guessed that he would want a long wedding night? Our wedding day is only two weeks away, but since we're planning on having a small wedding, we don't need a lot of time to plan.

We were only inviting about 15 people. Jason, Lafayette, Hoyt, Holly and Andy, Arlene and Terry (and Lisa, Colby, and little Mikey or course.) were the human guests. Pam was the only vampire I knew that was coming to the wedding, although Eric had invited a few others. When I asked him who his friends were, for the invitations, he told me that I was his only friend, and that he only had colleagues. I was touched, but felt a little sad for him. At least he had people that he felt should be there, though.

We were planning on having a regular ceremony in front of all of our guests, and then a private vampire pledging in front of Pam and Jason. In order for Eric and I to pledge ourselves to each other, I would have to hand Eric a knife so he can cut himself. Then he has to bite me while I take his blood from the wound. I decided that I wanted this part to be more private because it's so intimate. And I also don't want to scare the kids.

Eric had planned a honeymoon but he wouldn't tell me anything about it, except for when we would be leaving, which he told me was January 3rd. He knew I wanted to spend Christmas at home with my family and friends.

Christmas would be very strange this year. I missed out on last year's Christmas because I was in Fae, but this year I wanted it to be special. It would never be the same without Gran and Tara, but I wanted to start new traditions with Eric. He wasn't a Christian, but he was willing to celebrate with me anyway. I really loved that man.

Pam was planning on throwing me a baby/wedding shower tomorrow night. She told me that she had always wanted a chance to throw one. She was really starting to accept me. She had taken me shopping three days after she apologized and she was actually really funny. We had a lot of fun together and I hoped we could do it again. Eric had seemed to be a little put out that he wasn't allowed to go with us, but I made it up to him later that night with a few tricks that Pam told me about.

Let's just say, he _really _felt better about it.

I had also unofficially moved into Eric's house. This meaning, we hadn't discussed living together, but we also hadn't been apart since the night he saved me from Bill. I still had my house, but we had only spent 2 nights since the argument with Sam.

He lived in this huge three-story farmhouse. It had a porch that wrapped around the entire house, only stopping at the garage. I loved his house so much and it wasn't long before I found out that Eric had built it with me in mind.

One day I was snooping in Eric's home office and I found the original plans for a house in a folder marked "Sookie's House". At first, I thought it could be the layout of my house from when he had bought it, but when I looked at it more, I realized that it was actually his house. I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I mean, how many girls have a house built just for them?

I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten until I heard a throat being cleared. I looked up and saw that Eric was standing in the doorway with a cat that caught the canary look. But there was also something else. Eagerness, maybe?

I sat the folder down, not caring about being caught, and walked over to him. I looked up at him and said thank you. He looked ecstatic that I liked it and didn't call him high-handed.

Eric had also built the pool, simply because he knew I liked to lie out in the sun. I asked him why he didn't just get some lounge chairs and he said, "Sookie, when you can, you do." A little cryptic, but that was okay. I understood anyway.

So there we were, two weeks away from our wedding, and less than four months away from out little magical baby. We still needed to set up the nursery and go shopping for baby items, but we still had time.

I was out sitting by said pool when I noticed that the sun was almost set. I knew that Eric enjoyed finding me in the pool, although not as much as he liked finding me in his bed.

I got up from my lounge chair and grabbed an inflatable raft from the side of the pool. I put it in the pool and tried to get on but it floated away. I tried to grab it but it ended up being just out of my reach and I fell straight into the pool, hitting my head on the side in the process.

The water around me turned bright red and I knew I was in a trouble. I tried to swim to the top of the water but I started to feel lightheaded. My lungs were burning and I was really starting to freak out. I was flailing my arms about, trying to get to the top.

All of a sudden Eric dived into the pool and swam over to me. He grabbed me and shot straight out of the pool, landing on the cement, with me lying across his lap. I was coughing up water and blood was dripping down my face.

I heard the telltale sound of Eric biting into his wrist.

"Sookie, drink. You must drink," he said, sounding panicked. I latched on and took as much as I could before the wound closed. The pain I had felt in my head slowly went away.

"Dear one, I think that I will need to tie you to my bed to keep you safe. You are always getting hurt!"

I gave him a glare.

"It's not like I do it on purpose, and I haven't gotten hurt since last week, anyway!"

Eric shook his head and started to clean up the blood from my face. The cut had closed but there still was a lot of blood.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then stood up. Eric was still sitting on the ground but he had moved onto his knees and kissed my baby bump.

Then I felt something move.

"OH!" I said, surprised. Eric raised his eyes to mine, concerned.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

I nodded my head yes, and felt it again.

"Oh! He's, he's kicking!"

Eric looked extremely happy and put his two large hands on either side of my waist.

"Hello my son," he said to the baby, then he looked up to my face when he felt the kick. "Sookie! I felt it! He is kicking!"

He stood up and kissed me roughly, then pulled me tight to his chest.

"Dear one, you have given me the best gift. Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could do in return, but there is nothing that compares to this."

"You've given me so much already! Don't worry about having to give me a gift, Eric! I don't need anything like that."

"I know, but I still want to give you something."

"Eric, you have given me a car, bought me clothing and groceries, built me a house, named a restaurant after my family name, and agreed to marry me. There is nothing you have to give me."

"Sookie, that is just being a good mate. I want to give you something special."

"You want to give me something special, huh?" He nodded his head yes. "Hmm, you can take me upstairs and do your worst on me, you crazy, wonderful vampire."

He smirked at me. "Sookie, I do that every night. I want to give you something you can keep forever. Hmm, oh! Here is an idea. You know the empty room next to the dining room?"

"Yes, what about it?" I asked, confused about what he was getting at.

"Imagine it with shelves to the ceiling and filled with thousands of books. Imagine it with big comfortable chairs and a fire in the fire place."

"Eric! That would be wonderful!" I had always loved the idea of a home library.

"Then it is done. That will be my gift to you." He looked pleased with himself.

"And when the baby is older, I'm sure he will love to go in there."

"We will have to discuss what you want it to look like, but for now, let us go and get you in the shower." I looked down at myself and saw that my bathing suit top was coated in blood.

"Ew, yes, let's do that," I said, taking his hand when he offered it. He led me into the house and upstairs to his bathroom.

"I still can't believe I fell into the pool like that. I could have sworn that the raft was right there, but I guess it wasn't."

"Yes, well, it was dark out. I am going to have to call and make an appointment to clean the pool."

"Oh, Eric! I'm sorry about all the trouble I cause you."

He cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Sookie, I do not mind at all. I love you. I want you around." He kissed my forehead and turned and started the shower. His bathroom was really nice. It was all in red tones, with black accents. The tub, sink, toilet, and cupboards were all black, but the tile and counter top were red marble.

We showered quickly, but not before a bit of fooling around. I mean, when you have Eric Northman and a shower, it isn't like you can't not do some fooling around.

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kind of fun to write. I hope you like it!**

**Read, enjoy, review!**

**Thank you Sweet Sookie!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

We got out of the shower and dressed. We were going to Fangtasia later that night. Eric had paperwork to do and I didn't feel like staying home.

"Eric, when do we have to leave?" I asked him when he came out of the closet in jeans and a black sweater. I was wearing black tights and a deep purple dress. It had a collar and buttons up the front.

"Now."

I nodded and grabbed my coat and bag.

We walked downstairs and got into his car. I turned on the radio and started singing along to it, until I felt Eric looking at me.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

He didn't answer, he just started singing himself. I started laughing at his version of Bruno Mar's Grenade. He was _loud._

I started singing and laughing again and that's how we arrived at Fangtasia. He parked and vamped over to my side, opening the door and helping me out of the low car. We walked inside and he went into his office. I followed, but only to set my stuff down.

"Eric, I think I'm going to go sit out in the bar, okay?"

"Sure, sit at my booth if you want, or my throne. It does not matter," he said, smirking at me.

"Uh, the booth is find, weirdo."

I left the office laughing and I could hear him laughing behind me. I loved how comfortable we were with each other.

I walked into the bar and heard all the usual thoughts about how they hoped Eric would be coming out and how they hated me. It was annoying, but I still had him, and they never would, so I didn't really care that much.

I went and sat in Eric's booth and a waitress walked over with a Cherry Coke. I thanked her and she walked away. Then I heard her thoughts.

_Stupid, fat cunt. Stealing the master away from us all. I hope I find her alone tonight. I need to teach her how to share. She doesn't deserve him. She is such an ugly bitch. I hope she fucking dies, dumb whore. I hope that drink makes her sick. It should… I put enough bleach in it._

I stood up and before I knew it, I was there standing in front of her. She looked shocked.

"Uh, can I help you, Mistress?"

_Stupid, bitch, blocking my path. I have things to do. I don't need to be waiting on her like she's some fucking princess._

"Yes, hold on."

I called out to Eric through the bond and he was standing beside me in less than 10 seconds.

"Lover, what is the matter?"

_Lover! WHAT THE FUCK!? She DOES NOT deserve him at all, the stupid bitch. Oh, he is so fucking HOT._

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" I yelled at the waitress. She looked confused but did as I asked.

"Eric, this waitress put bleach in my drink and wants to get me alone so she can 'teach me how to share.' Just thought you might want to know."

He roared and bared his fangs at the girl. She looked terrified but I didn't blame her. If I didn't know Eric like I did, I might have been scared like the girl now was. The whole bar quieted down, even the music had been turned down. I saw Pam standing next to the stereo with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"That-that's not t-true," the waitress said, in a small voice.

Then another waitress came over carrying my cup, looking worried.

"Oh! Miss. Stackhouse, I was looking for you! I hope you didn't drink any of this," she said, gesturing to my cup. "Master, I just thought I should tell you that Miss. Stackhouse's drink smells funny. I really hope she didn't drink any."

I read this waitress' mind and found out that she really was scared for me. She was a young girl, but she had an infant son at home and that's why she took this job. I guess that the workers here were paid really well. I liked her already.

"Yes, Angela, Miss. Stackhouse has already let me know. Thank you for your concern. Please return to your work, but leave the drink here."

Angela nodded and handed the cup to Eric.

"I didn't drink any of it. Thanks for looking out for me," I said to her with a smile. I wanted to get to know her but right now we had to deal with the waitress that tried to poison me.

Angela walked away but everyone was still watching us, listening in. We looked back at the girl. She looked pale, like she might faint.

"Sandra, Sandra, what are we going to do with you?" Eric looked thoughtful for a moment. "First, you are fired. Second, you will never talk to another vampire again. Third, I want you to drink this. You claim there is nothing wrong with it, so why not drink some of it?"

"ALRIGHT! Okay! I did it! But, Eric, baby, it's only because she made you forget about me. Don't you want me anymore? Just last week you fucked me on your desk!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"We have never been together, Sandra. DO NOT FUCKING LIE AGAIN." Eric had vamped over to her and was holding her by the throat. Then he put her down, motioned to Pam, who came over and held the girl. He grabbed me and vamped us up onto the stage.

"DO YOU SEE THIS WOMEN? SHE IS MY WIFE. NONE OF YOU COMPARE TO HER. STOP TRYING TO TALK TO ME, OR TOUCH ME. STOP TRYING TO HURT HER. I WANT NONE OF YOU. ONLY HER. IF IT IS FOUND THAT SOMEONE HURTS OR TRIES TO HURT HER AGAIN, THEY WILL PAY."

When Eric was finished with his little speech, he grabbed me and kissed me roughly. When he pulled away, his fangs were down.

The music had been put back on but it seemed like it was quieter in the bar. No one was thinking about wanting me gone anymore, they were all too scared.

Pam had disappeared with the girl and had returned to her post by the door. Eric took me back his office.

"Sookie, I need you. Now," he said, unbuttoning my dress. When that was done, he took his shirt off and kicked his shoes off, as I took mine off. He led me over to his couch and laid me down, kissing his way down my body. He rolled my tights down quickly and made me climax once before entering me hard and fast.

"SOOKIE! You feel so good!" His fangs were down and I could feel how much he wanted to bite me.

I barred my neck to him. "Do it!"

And he did. We came hard, together. He then covered me with his body, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"That was amazing, Lover."

I just kissed the side of his head, not able to form words yet.

He leaned up and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric."

"I have a bit more work to do. Do you mind?"

"No, I understand Eric. Go right on ahead." He got up, gave me one last kiss and dressed at vamp speed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Show-off."

He laughed and sat at his desk, getting back to work. I didn't get how he could go from one extreme to the other, but I guess that had to do with him being a vampire.

After about 45 minutes, I started to get bored and noticed that he was on his last paper in the pile that he had been working on. As soon as he was done, I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me, leaning back in chair in the process. I then plopped down on this lap and gave him a big kiss.

"Can we go now? I'm bored," I told him. He chuckled and helped me to stand.

We left for home and when we got there, I was extremely tired, so I changed my clothing and got into bed. He had already gotten into bed and I crawled into his arms.

"Night, Eric," I said, getting comfortable.

"Good-night, My Sweet."

**I really hoped you liked it. I hadn't written any steamy scenes in a while, but I just felt like doing it tonight. I don't know. **

**Tell me what you think! I really love hearing what you have to say. **

**I hope you are enjoying my story so far and I hope to have something else written in the next few days.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
